Rise of Danny Phantom
by JP-Rider
Summary: AU reimaginings- After his parents disappearance and involving an accident that got his powers, Danny Phantom uses his powers to help Amitypark from criminals and ghosts. My take on Danny Phantom's origins in a darker tone.
1. Prologue

I do not own Danny Phantom.

Enjoy

* * *

5 years ago...

"Congradulations Jazz Fenton." Was it said on the door of the Fenton's household. The Fenton family and friends celebrate Jazz Fenton's high school guaduation party from Casper High.

Danny Fenton, a 11 year old boy who was happy for his big sis for her guaduation. He along with his friends, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, and his cheerful 8 years old little sister, Dani Fenton.

Jack and MaddieFenton, the parents, calls in the family and friends attention. Jack spoke up "To my friends, family, colleagues, and aquaintances, me and Maddie would like to say that we've thank you all to attend my daughter's guaduation. And what is to celebrate when Ms. Jazz Fenton will be attending at Amity University!" Everyone clapped in celebration by the news.

"Isn't this great, Danny?" Sam asked Danny "Looks like your big sis is going to live near you guys!"

"Yeah, I'm glad for Jazz." Danny replied, though his tone is sheepish.

Sam and Tucker, who was playing with his DS, looked concerned "Is there something wrong, Dude?" Tucker asked in concern.

"What? Heh, no way." Danny replied, he then looks down "It's just, I don't know what am I going to do with my life? Now that Jazz is going to be out of the house, I'm going to be the oldest son."

"Can't be that bad." Tucker said.

Danny countered "Yeah? Well my parents will be expecting me to find a job, get responsibilities, and eventually, I'll be the man of the house!"

"Danny, your going through an awkward stage." Sam stated.

"An awkward stage indeed, young Daniel."

The three kids looked behind and saw a man with white hair, blue eyes, and a black business suit. "Oh, pardon me, I guess you don't remember me. I'm your uncle Vladimir Masters, family friend with your parents. You can call me uncle Vlad for short."

Danny looked at him with suspicion, when his father yelled "Hey, Vladie!" Vlad flinched and turns towards his old colleagues "Why Jack, Maddie, long time no see."

Jack seems to be excited to meet his old friend from college, but Maddie looks like she doesn't want to look him in the eye. As Vlad comes towards the Fenton couple, Jack gives him a tightening hug "How's it been, Vladie? We haven't seen you since you've inherited your company when your old man kicked the bucket."

"Why yes, Jack." Vlad replied, he then eyed on Maddie, who tries to ignore him "Oh don't give me that look, Maddie. Is this how you wanna treat your old friend/ex-boyfriend when he want to see your daughter's guaduation?"

"You used to date this guy, mommy?" Asked little Dani, who smirked at her mom, which makes Jack snickered and pick up his young daughter.

Maddie sighs "Yes, we used to date, but that was before I figured out his secrets." She whispered

"Now, now, Maddie." Vlad gave her a sinister look, unknown to Jack and his daughter "You know I let bygones be bygones, that's why I didn't came all the way here in Amity Park to seek your, assistance." He reached out of his pocket and gave them two plane tickets and a couple of photographs.

"Whose this?" Jazz came and asked.

"Oh, you must be Jazz, my you look like your mother." He told her, making Jazz blush, he continues "I was giving your parents a trip to Wisconsin to go to their old lab."

"The lab?" Jack said as he puts Dani down and look at the photographs, which are blurred with mysterious white flashes. "Why do you want us to go back to the old lab?" He asked. Unknown to them Danny was ears dropping their conversation.

Vlad whispered to them "I've got a tip that some mysterious beings were spotted around the facility. Jack, Maddie, I believed it could be the ones we've been researching all those years."

Maddie cocked an eyebrow "You don't mean..."

"Ghosts?" Jack finished her sentence.

Vlad nodded and continues "Look, I know you guys quit the ghost research business long time ago, but this could be a big world's discovery!"

Jack and Maddie looked at eachother, then at Vlad "I've already book a private jet for you two, and if you accept this now, who knows, all of your problems will go away."

"I don't know, what about the kids?" Maddie asked.

Jack suggested "Well, sinse Jazz will be packing up to her place, we can drop off Daniel and Dani to the Foleys."

"Mom, Dad?" The adults turned their attention to their son, who looked concerned "Are you guys going away?"

Jack stepped down towards his son and respond "Aw don't worry, Daniel. Your mom and I are just going away to a business trip. Well be back before you know it. Now go back to your friends and play with Dani for a while, and remember son, always the chances and go forward in life."

"What does that mean?" Danny asked.

"Aw who knows, saw it on Oprah." Jack answered. As he playfully ruffs up his son's hair, Danny goes and play with his friend and little sister, but the thought of his parents going away seems to haunt him for some reason along with that Vlad guy.

As if he'll never see them again.

* * *

2 days later...

Jazz was in tears when she came to the Foley's house. "Jasmine, what's wrong?" Asked Mr. Foley. The Foleys are a nice family to the Fentons, which they've always had Danny and Tucker as playdates.

Jazz calms herself down and explained to them "I-I just got a c-call from the s-search party. T-they couldn't find them, but all they could find was D-Dad's burned shirt."

Hearing this shocked the Foleys, but not as shocked as the young Danny and Dani Fenton listened to their older sisters crying.

Dani didn't say anything, but her face looked shocked. No eight year old needed to hear this. But in Danny's case, he felt overwhelmed with sorrow. He got up and ran out of the door past the Foleys and Jazz.

"Danny, wait!" Jazz cried out, as she tries to stop her brother.

Danny's mind was clouded with sorrow and anger, somehow he knew that he'll never see his parents again. He was running around the sidewalk, he passed by Sam who was walking her dog "Danny?" She said as she then saw Jazz and Tucker chasing Danny.

"Sam, we got to catch Danny!" Jazz exclaims as Sam picks up her dog and joins the two to find Danny.

As Danny ran forward, he grew tired and stopped at the middle of the streets. It was starting to rain as Danny starts tearing up as he's on his knees. "Why did you go?" He whispered.

A truck with the initials G.I.W. on the van was coming towards the intersection until the driver spotted Danny in the middle of the intersection. The driver steers his wheel towards a telephone poll and crashed into it, making the truck's containment van to open its doors and leaves out containers labeled "Ecto" which spills onto the streets where Danny was.

The telephone poll that the truck crashed in fell on top of the sidewalk, causing the wires to set loose around the green chemical filled street, which using its electric wires to cause a surge of electricity around Danny, who screams in pain and agony.

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker looked at the horror of seeing the thirteen year old being electrocuted around the green toxins and the wires. Then everything went to black...

* * *

5 years later...

Sept. 15th, 2011, 7:15am

Danny woke up, it was past 7 and he's almost late for school. "Danny, wake up! Your friends are already here!" Cried out a womanly voice that Danny can't seem to ignore.

He got out of the bed, took a shower, and wears his white shirt with a red circle print, blue jeans and red sneakers. He looked through his mirror and sees his tired blues eyes and the white streak on his black hair.

"It has been 5 years already." He whispered. He gets out of his room with the same thought on his head. The memory's of his parents disappearance from the plane crash has left a toll for he and his sisters.

The Fenton siblings were a broken family.

Jazz works as an intern at Amity University to support her younger siblings. She couldn't move out of the house sinse there disappearance and became the legal guardian for them. She's currently in between jobs and tries to work as a psychiatrist.

Dani wasn't doing any better. The news about their parents disappearance really hits her. She became anti social and isolated herself from her friends, her siblings, and everyone that tries to get her to open up to them. She has given up the hope that her parents were still alive, still believing they're dead.

As for Danny, his is another story...

* * *

Enjoy and review.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginnings

To discover character ages, here it is:

Danny Fenton- 16

Jazz Fenton- 23

Dani Fenton- 12

Sam Manson- 16

Tucker Foley- 16

I do not own Danny Phantom

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Sept 15, 2011- 7:16am

Danny went down stairs and see his sisters and his friends eating breakfast.

Jazz was preparing to go for a job interview, as the orange haired woman wears a purple business suit "Danny, I'm going for a job interview today, so I want you to watch over Dani for me." She told him.

"Sure, Jazz." Danny agreed.

Jazz added "Oh, and Mr. Lancer is coming over, so make sure to clean your rooms when he gets here." Danny flinched when Mr. Lancer's name is mentioned. Lancer was not only the Vice-Principal of Casper High, which Danny currently attends, but he's also works for the social service. Mr. Lancer will always check up on the three siblings once a month for 3 years. Since Jazz has been working as an intern for therapist studies and is in between jobs, she has trouble keeping the family together, to the point of being separated from them and for Danny and Dani to be placed in orphanages.

Danny saw his friends and his sister Dani at the breakfast table. After the accident 5 years ago, they've gone through some changes.

Sam used to be a sweet kid, all sunshine and rainbows. When Danny had the accident that could've killed him, she felt guilty for not stopping him from running towards the streets. Since then, she went goth, by dying her hair dark purple, wears purple lipstick, and her attire consist of a black sleeveless tanktop with a gray skull, a black skirt, black and white stockings, and black knee high boots.

Tucker was in his usual self when he discovers the joy of technology, to the point as starting a business in computer repair. He holds out a cheerful personality, but deep down he can't get over with the accident from 5 years ago.

Dani, now in her Tweens, was twidling with her food in silence. She doesn't like to show any emotions or do what the other kids do. Some of her friends and classmates gives her space when they've learned what happened to their parents, so they don't say anything to her. Though, their are some kids who wanted to invite her for sleepovers, but she just turns them down.

"So Danny, your ready for the pop quiz tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"You know I am." Danny replied, he has been studying for the pop quiz since yesterday.

"Man, I wish Mr. Hartman would give us a break from all the pop quizzes." Tucker complained.

"Why are you complaining? You have the IQ of 357." Sam stated.

The three laugh as they finished eating breakfast. Tucker turns on the news, which shows the usual news update, like the government building a world saving android(1), or a school teacher from Dimsdale was arrested for suspicion of child abuse and mentally insanity(2). But what really caught the three friends attention is a mysterious supernatural figure that somehow thwart robberies and gang violence last night in Amity Park.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker left the house and head towards the direction of the school. On their way, Tucker brings up a topic "So Danny, what's going on in last nights prevention of the robbery?" He asked.

Danny yawn and replied "Oh, last night was something I didn't expected." Yes folks, you hear it right, Danny Fenton was the mysterious supernatural figure from last nights prevention of the robbery.

You see, after the accident 5 years ago, Danny was hospitalized for a year. Doctors and Professors were trying to figure out his conditions. His body was cold, he was still breathing, and his black hair has a white streak across. Since then when they declared him healthy as a bird, Danny was still shaken from all the events accured. It was then that in another year, he starts developing his powers, which were very...ghost-like. His hair suddenly turned white, his eyes glow green, he starts to walk through walls, flying, and he can sense danger through his misty ghost shared this secret to his friends, Sam and Tucker, who helps him gain control of his new found powers. It was then on he decides to use his powers for the greater good.

Danny goes to his pocket and held a piece of white fabric "I found this in one of the robber's jacket."

Sam looks at the fabric and saw the initials G.I.W. imprinted on it "Why do these initials look so familiar?"

"It should be, these are the same initials from that truck from the accident, 5 years ago." Danny informed, shocking his friends with realization.

"But, it's just too coincidental." Tucker respond "Is it?"

"It could be, the robbers has something to do with this G.I.W. company or some sort." Danny rub his chin "Whatever this G.I.W. is, it can't be good. The robbers were trying to steal something from a facility owned from Vladcorps Industries."

"Vladcorps. Isnt it owned by that guy your parents knew?" Sam asked him.

Danny responded "Yes, Vlad Masters, CEO of Vladcorps that funds pharmacy, weapons for the government, and technology that'll 'benefit for the good of humanity'. That's what it said on the billboards."

"You know, I've had a funny feeling about that Vlad guy." Sam stated "Something about him that just creeps me out."

"Woman's intuition?" Tucker jokly replied.

"Woman's intuition." She replied.

* * *

7:21am

Vlad Masters was looking out the window, looking down at the citizens walking around the small town of Amity Park. "Someday, I'll be finished with this wreched town." He whispered.

"~~Oh Vladimier!" Called a seductive female voice. Who pops out the door in front of Vlad's desk. She's a beautiful red headed woman with an hourglass figure in a red office outfit with a really short skirt. "How's my favorite, miserable, boss doing today?" She asked while sitting on Vlad's desk.

"Now, Ms. Penelope Spectra, you do know that seducing your boss just to get a raise." Vlad pointed out, leaving Penelope pout and cross her legs. "But enough of this, what did you really came here for?"

Penelope respond "Well, do you remember that John Skulkerton, the worlds greatest hunter, volunteers to test out the new military suit that's intangible, loaded with lots of weapons, and is powered with ectoplasm?"

"Yes, what about him?" Vlad interestingly asked.

"Well...he sort of died."

"What!?" He yelled, "How did he died? The suit was supposed to be non-lethal to those who wear it! I'm going to the lab and talk to Dr. Technus about this." Vlad storms off, heading towards the underground lab of his building. Only his employees knows about the "Ghost Lab", where Vlad uses his funds to research ghosts and other supernatural happenings. Hauntings, ghost sightings, disappearance, you name it.

Dr. Nicolai Technus is a self-acclaimed most intelligent scientist in the world. He's the lead scientist of Vladcorps Industries where he creates technology, medicine, and weapons. He is a middle-age man in his late 40s, with wild white hair, a long lab coat, and green goggles(A/N: imagine him as Doc Brown from Back to the Future).

"Dr. Technus!" Yelled Vlad Masters, whom storm out of the entrance and confronts Dr. Technus "What happened to John Skulkerton and the suit?" He demandly asked.

Dr. Technus respond to him "I'm very sorry, Mr. Masters, but it seems that arrogant hunter used the intangible settings to pass through walls. But unfortunately, he phased through the floor, he went deep into the Earth until he's reached into the Earths crust." Dr. Technus's face didn't show any emotions.

"Well, don't just stand there, send in the Buzzards(3) to the Ghost Zone and bring back his soul." Vlad demanded. Dr. Technus pressed a button and send in three green, glowing, robotic bird-like androids.

The Buzzards are cybernetic bird-like androids that are used to travel around the world and track and retrieved the person or objects it could find.

Dr. Technus orders the Buzzards to search for John Skulkerton's ghost form in the Ghost Zone. He pressed another button and opens a circular machine that opens a green portal to the Ghost Zone. The Buzzards flew towards the portal to find the soul of the hunter.

"When they've find his ghostly form, no doubt that John Skulkerton's body will fused with the suit, with all the ectoplasm powering up the suit and all." Dr. Technus theorized, as Vlad nodded.

"Even if he's dead, his spirit will be of use to me." Vlad replied as he held pictures of the robbers and a mysterious light that was phasing through the walls.

* * *

7:30am

Casper High is where Danny and his friends attended to. Currently they are in their sophomore years, and is known for having student clitches. You got the Jocks, the Nerds, the Goths, the Rebels, the Rich-kids, the Chearleaders, and the Popular kids. The school runs a food chain that if your not above, your a nobody.

That's what our three heroes are.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were what students would call "The Mix Breed", where a goth girl, a techno geek, and the only loser who doesn't fit in. Sam is both a rich girl, but sticks to her gothic beliefs, Tucker is a nerd, but more of a ladies man, and Danny was neither, but his reputation from the accident and his parents dissapearance has given him a sympathetic look from some people, but for most they see him as a loser.

"Well, time to get to class for the quiz." Sam told them, as they headed towards the classroom.

11:05am

Hours later, the bell rings and its lunchtime. Danny, Tucker, and Sam are enjoying their own meals; Danny with his own regular lunch, Sam eating her vegan substitutes, and Tucker having some cheeseburgers.

"So, what's on today's agenda?" Danny asked them.

Sam respond "Well, I know this girl, Amber McLain(4), and she gave me three tickets to go and see her band play at the Spanglers theater(5) this Saturday."

"Amber?" Tucker said as he eats "Isn't she the girl that dropped out just to play her band?"

"Yep, but she gave out some tickets to everyone in school, so guess the lucky lady who persuaded her?" Sam holds the tickets, making Danny and Tucker feel a jolt of excitement.

"How did you get them, a spell you've conjure up?" Said a voice with a sound of disdained.

The three turned around and saw Valerie Gray, one of the popular girls of Casper High, because her father is Chief Commisioner of Amity PD, and shes student body president. She was a light skinned, African American girl with long black hair, green eyes, and wears a yellow blouse and red dress skirt. Valerie is along with her friends, Dash Baxtor, Paulina Sanchez, and Kwan Lee.

Dash Baxtor is the school's jock along with Kwan Lee, as they're both the schools football heroes. Dash used to be friends with Danny when they were in kindergarten, until his dad took him into football camp. Since then, they've became schoolyard enemies, but until the accident 5 years ago, he wants to make up the past bullying he gave to Danny by giving him space, though, they still rival eachother He as a blonde buzz cut hair, blue eyes, and wears a red school jacket and blue jeans.

Dash's girlfriend is Paulina Sanchez, who Danny once had a crush with in the 5th grade, but faded when she turns out to be a spoiled princess. She uses her parents money to spend on clothes, shoes, and anything a teenage girl could ever want. She a Latina girl with raven hair, a pink blouse, and blue jeans.

Kwan is the only jock who doesn't bullies the weak, he's sort of a role model for the student body. He's Asian with a black bob haircut, and wears the same outfit as Dash.

Sam sighs and uncaringly asked "What do you want, Valerie?"

"Oh, just stopping by and heard that the 'Mix Breed' are invited to McLain's concert and were not?" Valerie retorts, "We have to spend money on getting tickets, but you, little miss goth girl, got them for free!" She said as her face is close to Sam's.

"Would you leave us alone, Val, " Danny defended "Sam just knows one of the band members, and they were giving away free tickets to everyone else."

Valerie looked at Danny and scoffs off "Fine, but this isn't over, Sam." She, along with the other popular kids, run off and eats at their own table.

Sam and Valerie has been enemies as far as they can remember. They've been competing with highest scores on grades, athletic skills, and debates. The boiling point of their rivalry is when Valerie beats Sam for student body president. Since then the rivalry went from petty school activities, to see whose the most achievable of their social lives.

"Don't let her get to you, Sam." Tucker advised "Besides, I'm going to spend the night finding out about this G.I.W. and see if it stands for something."

"Thats great, Tucker." Danny respond "And as for me, I'm going to be prepared for tonight's visit with Mr. Lancer."

Sam looked annoyed when Mr. Lancer is brought up "Man, it's bad enough that he's our teacher, but being incharge of keeping watch on you, is like he wants to take you away from me- I mean us." She said.

"Don't worry, Sam." Danny ensured "Once Jazz gets that job, and make sure Dani doesn't make Lancer angry, I'm confident that tonight will be alright for me." As he finished his lunch, he and his friends went on their own as the bell rings. Sam looked at Danny with a short smile on her face.

"I hope so." Sam whispered, hoping for luck to Danny.

* * *

That includes the first chapter of the story, next time, Danny must prepare for Lancers visit, meanwhile Skulker is terrorizing Amity Park and only Danny can stop him!

And here's a game for the readers!

Can you guess the reference from the numbers I've placed?

(1)?

(2)?

(3)?

(4)?

(5)?

Those whose guessed it, will be honorable mentioned in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: Skulker

Congratulations on Snowleopard0 for figuring out the 4 out of 5 guesses. Now here's the answer from chapter 1.

1)Teenage Robot 2)Mr. Crocker from FoP 3)The ghost vultures from the show 4)Ember, one of the villains from the show 5) Egon Spangler from Ghostbusters.

Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2: Hunted

Vladcorps Labs- 1:56pm

"W-where am I?" Asked the voice in the darkness.

"Your dead, Skulkerton." Replied a voice from the intercom.

John Skulkerton, now appears to be in a white metallic armor with green tron lines around his body. His human body is fused with the armor, meaning his face, fingers, and muscles are showing underneath the black chest plate and blue armored legs. His hair is blowing green flames and his eyes are bloodshot green. John couldn't believe that he was dead, he was the worlds greatest hunter after all.

"No, it can't be...how can I die?" John shouted in anger. "Where's Masters?"

"I'm here, you damn foolish hunter!" Yelled Vlad, whose standing behind John. "Your arrogance of using the intangible mode on the armor which caused you to fall down deep into the Earth's crust, which burns your body and the armor. But with the armor powered with the Ecto-chemicals, mixing with the intangible mode in the suit, and you dead, your ghostly half has made you into what you are now."

"Fascinating, but what about my hunting career?" John asked.

"Oh you will do some hunting, Skulker." Vlad replied, giving the ghost his new name "Now, your assignment is to find this" he pulls out a clear photo of a ghost boy "ghost child. I want you to find out about this ghost and I'll upgrade you."

Skulker thinks about the deal for a second, then his arms transformed into knives and cannons. His Skeleton face gives out a wicked smile "I'll find out about this, ghost child."

* * *

Foley's Residence- 3:20pm

"Did you find anything, Tuck?" Danny asked.

Tucker respond "Nothing my PDA could find. I couldn't find a company name that's related to this G.I.W."

"Well, as soon as you find something, let me know. In the meantime, I've got 3 hours left till Lancer visits, by now, Dani is expecting me." Danny informed, but then, a blue mist came out of his mouth, for the first time in two years, a ghost appears in Amity Park.

"Danny, that mist..." Tucker said with a tone of surprise "...are the ghosts back in town?"

"Apparently so." Danny answered. He picks up his cellphone and dial Sam's number "Sam, I need you to pick up Dani and take her to my place. I'll be home before Lancer does."

"All right, Danny, be careful." Sam replied on the other line.

Danny hangs up, and then, he shouts "Going Ghost!" and green rings appears around his torso, and rise up to transformed him. Now his hair is white, his blue eyes turned green, his clothes are now a black suit with white cloves and white boots, with a white strap around his hip, and an insignia of a ghostly 'D' on his chest. Danny Fenton is now Danny Phantom.

Danny Phantom flies out of Tucker's house, and head towards the town of Amity Park. The last time he fought with ghosts was two years ago, when he was developing his use of his ghost powers, he started using his ghost senses when he sense something strange in his surroundings. He headed towards an abandoned appartment building and what he saw was something he didn't expected, ghosts. The ghosts that his parents once talked about before their dissapearance actually existed.

Of course, back then they were ghosts of the people who once lived in the appartment building. Danny became invisible so he can avoid attention. No one knows about their mysterious ghostly savior, except for his friends.

He's reached to where his ghost senses leads him to, which is in the middle of an empty parking lot. Danny wonders if their is some ghostly cars hanging around. His glowing green eyes looked around the area, being on alert through his surroundings.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Danny was blasted with green energy laser beam, causing him to fall down to the ground, making him turned visible. "What the hell was that?" He cursed.

"Your doom, whelp." Replied a hollow deep voice.

Danny looked up and saw the bulky, armored, skull face, flaming green hair, ghost, hovering towards him. "I am Skulker, once a great hunter, now a dead hunter. I was hired to bring you to my payer, so you can come with me willingly, or I have to take you by force." He said as missiles launchers pops out of his armored shoulders.

"Well, damn." Danny cursed again "I'm not going home anytime soon."

* * *

4:06pm- Fenton's house.

"Are you sure Danny's going to be here?" Dani asked Sam.

"Why of course, Dani." Sam answered "Danny said that he's a little caught up with something, so while we wait, lets play some video games!"

Sam goes to the cabinet next to the TV and finds a collection of Danny's old and new games. She picked out 'Kingdom Hearts' and place it on Danny's Play Station. "I'm sure Danny's coming back home with who knows what he's planning." Sam cheerfully informs.

"You mean, hitting at the arcade and forgetting that our chances of getting separated from Jazz?" Dani pointed out. Sam's face frowned about the situation as Dani continues "I get your trying to cheer me up, Samantha, but lets face it, since our parents are dead, we've became a broken family, and Mr. Lancer will come here anytime, see that Danny isn't here, and then he'll make Jazz an 'irresponsible guardian' and take me and Danny away!" She snapped at Sam. Dani's eyes were full on tears as she begins to cry.

Sam comforts her and respond "Look, I know that these are hard times for you, Dani. But you got to have some faith for your brother, and your older sister is trying to find a stable job so she can take care of you and Danny more." She soothly said as she hugs Dani, which surprised him. "I know I'm not a hug person, but this is for you, kid."

"Thanks, Sam." Dani responded, and calms herself down "You know, Sam, your the only one whose the voice of reason in our lives."

Sam smiled as she hands Dani the game controller "So, which character would you like to be? Cause I got Sora!"

"Then I get Donald!" Dani declared, as the two girls plays the game.

* * *

Danny shoots green energy blasts out of his hands to target Skulker. Skulker dodges from the blasts from Danny as the ghostly hunter raise his arms and transformed them into bazookas.

He fired missiles towards Danny, as he turns around and phased through the wall as the missiles hit the concrete wall. Danny phased up from the ground and looked around his surroundings. "Where is that metallic maniac?" He questioned himself.

Suddenly, Danny felt a sharp pain in his arm as a green knife flew towards him and cut his forearm. He screamed in pain as he went to his knees and hold his arm, which is bleeding green blood. He looked behind and saw Skulker, smiling wickedly as he holds a knife and licks the blood out of it. Danny tries to attack back, but Skulker shoots an electric net at him, trapping Danny into the green, electrifying net.

"You know, whelp." Skulker started "I was once a great hunter known as John Skulkerton III, I've hunted down people with highest bounties, the worlds largest animals, and sometimes I would like to kidnap people and put them in my hunting games. But you will be my most greatest treasure, a ghost child!" Skulker then raised his arm and dials a number "Hello, boss? I've got the ghost child that you've wanted." He called.

"Excellent, Skulker." Replied a disoriented voice "Now bring him to the lab so we can find out why is he here in Amity. Make sure he doesn't escape."

"Don't worry, the whelp won't escape the ghost electric net that I-" Skulker turned around and finds Tucker freeing Danny Phantom from the net. "...trapped...him...in." He finished his sentence.

As Tucker frees Danny from his captive state, the Danny grabs Tucker's shoulders and flies off from the battlefield. Skulker is now enraged as two jet wings pops out of his back and launch himself towards the two.

"Thanks for coming, Tuck." Danny said as he placed Tucker on top of a apartment rooftop for safety.

"No problem Danny, when I received your text, I road on my bike as fast as I could." Tucker informs.

Flashback

_As Danny phase through the ground to avoid the missiles, he hid under the sewers._

_"And I thought Dash's locker smelled bad." Danny said in disgust. Danny picks up his cellphone, and text Tucker a message._

_'Attacked by ghost, da empty prkig lot near Flore St.'_

_He sends the text to Tucker and phase back up towards the surface._

Flashback ends

"If you weren't here, then I would've been dead." Danny pointed out, "Well, I'm already undead, but anyway, I have got to finish this guy up!"

Danny flew away from Tucker, so he can get round 2 with Skulker. He and Skulker floated in the air, face to face.

"I must say, whelp. Having human allies to help you out?" Skulker questioned, as he rubs his metallic chin and asked"Tell me, ghost child, what are you, and why do you have a skinny human friend to back you up?"

Danny glared at Skulker for a moment, and replied "It's none of your damn business." His hands starts glowing green energy, and then, he position his hands together and creates a green sphere of energy and blast a green energy beam at Skulker "Ghost Blast!" He called out.

Skulker raised his hands and tries to fire a laser cannon back, but it was too late as the green energy beam blasted in front of him. Skulker felt pain from the blast as he falls backwards and fell straight towards the streets, startled a few civilians around him.

Skulker was knocked out from the blast. Danny Phantom flew towards him and land near Skulker's body.

Danny begins asking questions "Now tell me, Skulker, whose your boss? And what does he want from me?"

Before Skulker could answer, he noticed that his metallic hand is...desolving. "W-what's happening to me?" He asked himself, then faces Danny "What did you do to me?" He barked.

Danny was dumbfound by the metallic ghost's outburst "I- I don't know! I never seen it happening before."

As Skulker's body desolves to the point where he's just a head, he declared "I'll have my revenge whelp! And when I do, my boss will-" he was cut short when he disappears from this world.

Danny was confused about Skulker, but his mind snapped back to reality when he noticed a few civilians were recording him thought their phones, taking pictures, and start whispering about him.

"So much for not drawing attention." Danny told himself, as he flies out from the scene and heads home.

* * *

5:30pm- Fentons house.

Danny made it back home, flew inside his room and changed back to normal. He quickly cleans his room up by using his ghost powers, making his room look cleaner than it was.

Danny head downstairs and saw Sam and Dani, playing video games. Danny couldn't help but watched Dani, smiling and enjoying herself for the first time. He has to thank Sam for whatever convinced her.

Dani noticed her brother is at the steps "Danny?" She called. "When did you-?"

"Oh, I was around the neighborhood, ran into someone, and now here I am! And 10 minutes till Lancer comes." Danny answered, and winked at Sam, while she got the message.

"Well, I should be going." Sam said as she got up from the couch and place her controller on top of the table. "I'll see you tomorrow, Danny."

"Right back at 'cha." He responded, as Sam opens the door, she bumps into a bald man with blue eyes and wears a blue shirt and cargo pants. Sam looked in horror as she knows this man as he's known, towards the whole student body, as Mr. Lancer.

"Why Ms. Manson, I didn't know you live here." Mr. Lancer said "Trouble at home, I may asked Ms. Manson?" He asked.

Sam respond "N-No sir, I was just, helping Dani with her homework!" She lied as she turns her head and see Dani nodded.

"Very well, Ms. Manson." Lancer told "Now, why don't you go on home so I can have a chat with Daniel and Danielle Fenton. Though, I must question why their names are simular even though they're not twins."

Sam ran straight out of the house, and saw Jazz's car parked towards the garage entrance. As Jazz parked, she spotted Mr. Lancer at the front porch. "Oh, hi Mr. Lancer!" She said, with a nervous smile.

Mr. Lancer respond "Oh hello, Ms. Fenton." He greeted. "Now that your here, lets see how the Fenton siblings are doing well."

As Jazz gets out of her car, she and Mr. Lancer enters the house. As Mr. Lancer sits down on the chair, he picks up a clipboard with some notes and began speaking "Ok, lets start with you, little Danielle..."

* * *

6:30pm- Vladcorps Labs

Vlad was furious. No, he was angry, that Skulker didn't retrieved the ghost boy. But, at least he has a clear visual of what he looks like.

The ghost boy was the talk on Amity News Watch. Amateur footage of the ghost boy was caught on camera, when he beat down Skulker. Vlad watched as Skulker lays on the street, defeated, then desolved into bits.

"So, the ghost boy really does exist." He said, as Dr. Technus and Penelope Spectra came to his office.

"You've called us in, Vladimier?" Dr. Technus asked his boss.

Vlad turns around and respond "Yes, Dr. Technus, Ms. Spectra, I think we've found Amity's mysterious hero, and it's a ghost boy."

"Ooh, a ghost boy?" Penelope cooed, liking the topic in her own mind "So, when do we meet this kid?"

"In due time, Penelope." Vlad replied "For now, we need more ghost to send out to...test him. And for all we know, he could be of use to me." He said with a wicked grin.

"I say once we capture the boy, we experiment on him." Dr. Technus suggested.

"No way, Nicholai, I say we suck out the youth and misery." Spectra suggested, with her eyes glowing green for a second.

"Now, now, you two." Vlad calms them down "We can all have turns with the boy, but for now we must wait. Now your dismissed."

Dr. Technus and Ms. Spectra leaves out of his office. Vlad resumes watching the news about the ghost boy, as it switched to an interview of a teen super spy. Vlad turns off the tv, and looked out the window, and see himself in his reflection.

"Soon, this town will see what I can do." He whispered as his reflection showed himself as a pale blue man with black horn like hair. The reflection fades quickly as he stared down at the civilians.

* * *

8:02pm- Fenton's Home

Mr. Lancer left a few minutes after his visit with the Fentons siblings. It turned out well, Dani told Lancer that she's being fed for 3-4 times a day, getting some sleep, and is perfectly fine. Danny is given advised that he should look for a part time job to help out the family, but then he had a chat with Jazz.

Danny doesn't know what Mr. Lancer told Jazz, but for some reason she looked concerned, timid, and a little worried. Does it have to do with her job interview? Or is it about him and Dani? Who was that Skulker and who was his boss?

His mind raised with too many questions as he walked towards the hallway walks down towards the basement. He stumble upon some of his old parents stuff in boxes. He always miss his parents, he missed his Mom's sweet comfort when he gets nightmares when was 6, and he missed his Dad's goofy personality that he sometimes enjoy. His Dad was like Goofy in some way.

He looked through the boxes and then, finds another unfamiliar box. It was labeled "Fenton Works".

"Fenton Works?" Danny wondered, he opens the box and finds something that got him interested.

There's some weird gadgets. One looks like a metallic belt, another looks like a boomerang, and another looks like...a thermos? Danny's curiousity digs in deeper as he finds a folder. Inside the folder are blueprints, of each invention ever built. But there's one blueprint that he finds that intrigues him.

"Ghost Portal?" Danny asked himself as he looked at the blueprint of a circular gate that looks like something from Stargate.

* * *

And that's chapter 2 of Rise of Danny Phantom.

And yes, I have used a Kim Possible reference.

Make sure to write your reviews and let me know if their are some errors in the story.

Also fave and follow!


	4. Chapter 3: Remember Ember pt 1

Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman

Enjoy

* * *

4 years ago...

6 months since the accident, Sam Manson was out of the house so she can escape from her arguing parents. She misses Danny, hopefully he's going to be okay. She's been visiting him every weekend at the hospital. The doctors were treating him in care, filling his blood with antibiotics and medicine.

When Sam walks through the sidewalks, she heard some music playing. She walked forward to where the music is coming from and stumble upon a house around the corner. She saw an older girl with long amber hair, blue eyes, and blue lips. She wore a black tank top shirt with a blue skeleton, and ripped jeans. She's holding a blue axe guitar and is surrounded by speakers.

Sam knew a rebel when she sees one. She step forward to listen to the tunes the girl was playing. It was a mix between punk rock and pop. The amber haired girl noticed the raven haired girl wearing a black jacket.

"What's up, pipsqueak?" Asked the amber haired girl.

Sam shyly respond "Oh, nothing. It's just that, I like your music."

"Thanks, kid. Soon, when I'm discovered, everyone in history will remember Amber McLain, best music artist since Gene Simmons." Amber said with a hint of gloat.

Sam smiled as she sits on the concrete "Will you play some more?"

"Sure kid." Amber replied as she plays another tune from her guitar. It was then on Sam and Amber became close aquaintances.

* * *

4 years later...

Sept. 17, 2011- 8:05am

Sam Manson woke up from her sleep. She turns off her alarm clock, looking at the time, and got out of her bed.

She was wearing black pajamas, with matching purple skulls on them. Her large room is about something you see in a Tim Burton movie, a round bed with black and white swirls that makes it look like a lollipop. Her walls were coated in purple, her dressers were black, and her shelves were stuffed with books like "H.P. Lovecraft" and "The Mythology Encyclopedia", and DVDs that's mostly Tim Burton films, Horror, Slashers, and B-movies.

"Samantha, come and eat your breakfast!" Yelled her mother. Sam flinched from her mother's high pitched, voice. She really hated her goody-goody two shoes parents.

Though, she is from a rich family.

Sam Manson is the daughter of the CEO of Manson Enterprise, a business organization that's properties baking shops, restaurants, clothing goods, family fun centers, etc. you name it. Her father, Jeramy Manson, is the CEO, while her mom, Pamela Manson, is in charge of parties, meetings, and counseling. They are considered Amity Park's perfect couple.

But in actuality, her parents argued a lot. The "perfect couple" thing was a cover up for the public. Sam and her grandmother, whose a traveling biker, are aware of how their parents would make arguments, disputes, and disagreements. Whether it be at work, family matters, or Sam.

Sam took her shower, then get dressed in her usual gothic outfit. She now wears a black t-shirt with a Jack Skellington head on it, a purple skirt, black leggings, and black boots. She decides to have a rush breakfast, by eating vegan substitute waffles, drank her orange juice, and head out to the door.

* * *

8:25am

She raced towards Danny's house, which is around the corner from where she lived. She enters the Fenton's home and saw Danny and Tucker, watching 'Crash Nebula' reruns.

Sam was fazed by this "What are you guys think your doing?" She asked sounding like she's mad at them.

"Watching reruns, nothing to do today." Danny answered.

"Yeah, not like there's going to be any crime fighting, today." Tucker stated.

Sam rubs her temple, then glared at the two boys "Guys, you do remember what day it is, don't you?" She asked, trying to keep her patience.

Danny and Tucker looked at her and respond in unison "The concert, we know."

"Than why are you guys lay around watching cartoons?" She was loosing patients.

"Why are you asking so much questions?" Tucker countered "The concert doesn't start till 12pm, and doesn't ends till 9pm. Plus intermissions."

"Because, Amber appears to be a close friend of mine, and I told her that I'm going to introduced her to my friends!" Sam yelled, startling Danny and Tucker.

"But, the concert isn't even till noon." Danny stated.

Sam marched towards the boys, grabs their collars, and whispered in their ears "Listen, you two. This is a very important day for my friend, and I've told her how great you guys are. So either get your butts out of the couch, and come to the Spangler theatre to meet her, or..." He whispers were really quiet, she told them something that made their faces, shocked in horror.

Both Danny and Tucker shuddered in horror from what Sam told them. So they did as they are told, they head towards out of the door.

Dani and Jazz woke up, heading towards the living room, only to see Danny and Tucker following Sam outside. The sisters were left confused of the commotion.

* * *

9:10am- Spangler Theatre

The Spangler Theatre hall is a huge building where special events took place. It's home of many concerts, plays, and town meetings.

Behind the building are a bunch of men carrying some music equipments and takes them inside backstage. Then, appearing out of the ban is a tall, slim girl. Her blue hair is tied to a pony tail, plus the two locks over, green eyes with black swirl eyeliner, purple lips, and her skin is snow white. Her outfit consist of a black choker, a one shoulder black tank top that shows her midriff, a long black glove that covers her right arm, and black leather pants with a skull belt, and skull boots.

She picks up her guitar and starts adjusting her tunes and the strings. She then starts practicing her song. She starts humming one of her songs, which causes her guitar to...glow?

"Amber!"

The rebel-like girl stopped playing, as she heres a familiar voice from not so long ago. The girl couldn't believe her eyes that she's seeing an old friend for 4 years. She was also with some guys Amber's not familiar with.

"Sam." Amber respond back, as she and Sam both fist pump eachother. "It's been ages, like the goth look."

"Thanks, better than pink." Sam joked, as both darkly clad girls laugh. Sam then brings in Danny and Tucker towards the singer "Amber, I want you to meet Danny, and Tucker." She introduced.

Both Danny and Tucker are surprised by the appearance of the idol singer, who apparently, knew Sam. Tucker steps in and introduced himself "Names Tucker Foley, or TF for 'Too Fine'." He was trying to flirt with her. Everyone rolled there eyes.

"And I-I'm Danny Fenton." Danny greeted, as he raised his hand towards her, expecting a handshake. Amber does the same and gives him the handshake. "Wow, your hands must be cold." He said.

Amber respond "The temperature in the theatre is about 60 degrees in there, so it gets cold in there. I recommend bringing a jacket." Amber then comes towards Sam and whispered "So this Danny kid, your boyfriend?"

"W-What? No." Sam denied, as she is blushing.

"Lovebirds." Amber whispered.

* * *

12:20pm- Vladcorps - Secret underground lab.

In the deep underground of Vladcorps, Vlad Masters, along with Dr. Technus and his intern, Sydney Poindexter, were studying the video footage of the mysterious ghost boy and Skulker's fight.

Sydney is a scrawny, college student with a comb hair, freckles on his pale skin, round glasses, and buckteeth. He wore a long lab coat with a bow tie, a white button shirt, and checkered pants. Sydney is a college student for Amity U, and admires scientists like Dr. Technus, and Dr. Wakeman, a scientist that builds robots for the government. He fits to the description of the biggest nerd as he's always being picked on by college jocks and even high school jocks.

"Nicolai," Vlad started "is there any reason to why your intern is here in the lab?"

Technus respond "I've told you before, Vlad, I need Sydney's assistance because he knows a thing or two about this kind of media attention. What do got, Sydney?"

Sydney cleared his throat and respond to his superior "Well, Professor. This ghost boy appears to be some kind of...superhero."

"Superhero?" Vlad replied with a hint of annoyance.

Sydney continued "Well, that's what the media is saying. There are eye witness reports from the past year that strange and mysterious events that happened, causing Amity's crime rates drop, accidents prevented, and lives were saved from an invisible force."

Vlad absorbed the information, he then concluded "So what we're dealing with, is a ghost that's obsessed with saving lives." He stroke his chin and made a grin "We must study him."

"Uh, hello Vlad." Nicolai said "We're ghost researchers, not ghost trackers. We don't know where he goes, but I can hacked into the cities security cameras to take a good look."

"Excellent." Vlad only replied "Soon we'll learn what is this ghost is doing here and what makes him tick. I believe this calls for another trip to the ghost zone."

Suddenly, the alarm inside the lab erupted, it was the Ghost alarm. Meaning somewhere, a ghost is around the perimeter reach of Amity.

"It seems we've got a ghost somewhere in the...Spangler theatre." Sydney told, as he looked at the monitor which pin points the location of the ghost in question.

"Should we send in the Buzzards to locate the ghost?" Technus asked suggestively.

"No," Vlad replied "Lets see if the mysterious ghost boy can handle this on his own."

* * *

5:56pm- Spangler Theatre - 32 minutes till the concert starts.

After Amber showed Sam, Danny, and Tucker around the concert set up, the trio are now heading to their seats for the concert. A crowd of people has filled the stadium, including the A-listers, who were sitting five rows from the trio.

"Man, I can't believe Fenturd and his geeky friends have front row seats." Dash complained.

"It can't be helped, man." Kwan stated "I mean, the Manson girl knows the band."

"I bet she bribed them to sit in the front." Paulina muttered.

The lights went dim as the stage lights turned on and spot towards Amber McClain. The crowd cheers as Amber starts playing her guitar. She step towards the microphone and sings.

_"I will never go_

_To see that boy again_

_He's broken my heart_

_He killed me out of vain!"_

The lights shifts into multicolored flashes as the rest of the band appears out of no where. Amber's eyes glowed green as she sings the next verse.

_"I was left for dead_

_I wasn't gonna leave_

_Without him_

_Sharing the same faith as me!"_

As the crowd roars, Danny felt something strange. He looked around and see some of the audience's eyes glowing green.

_"You'll remember,(You'll remember)_

_What happened to Ember!(Ember is her name)_

_"I'll remember_

_The chantings from my name!_

_"And you'll see why_

_Did I have to die!"_

Danny looked at the audience's eyes, as they changed into a hypnotic trance from the song, and the music. Danny looked at both Sam and Tucker, Sam was unaffected, but Tuck was affected too.

"Sam, are you finding something strange around here?" Danny asked her.

Sam replied "Yeah, everyone seems to be entranced by Amber's music, but more like the glowing green light in their eyes. Why aren't we affected?"

"Who knows." Danny said "But at least with the crowd distracted, I'll find a place to change."

"I'll keep Tucker busy." Sam replied, as she sees Danny run out of his seat, and head towards the exit. He looked around to see anyone around. He "Go Ghost" as he changed into Amity's secret hero: Danny Phantom!

He phased back inside the theater, but unknown to him, a mysterious floating figure, wearing a top hat, and another that looks like a floating eyeball.

"This is going to be interesting." Said the figure.

To be Continued...

* * *

Sorry it took so long, this story is so complicated to write. Next chapter will be part 2.

Please review what do you think about the series.


	5. Chapter 4: Remember Ember pt 2

I don't own Danny Phantom

Enjoy

* * *

Sept. 17, 2011 6:05pm- The Fenton's home

'Man, it's nice to have Danny out of the house to attend the concert.' Thought Jazz, as she's washing dishes. While Jazz is washing dishes, Dani is in the living room watching "Crimson Chin: TAS" reruns. She finished the dishes as she head towards the living room.

When she got there, Dani was too glued to the tv, laying on the couch like a any lazy kid would do. "Hey Dani," Jazz said, "how's school?"

"Same." Dani only replied.

Jazz sits beside Dani, and tries to get her attention "Hey, since Danny's out for the concert, why don't we have some sisterly bonding time!"

"Why?" Dani asked.

"Well, I just think that we haven't been spending more time together, and-"

"Did you get a call from your interview?" Dani interruptly asked.

Jazz is hesitant about the question, and gave her a reply "Not yet, Danielle. I'm sure that right now, my cellphone will ring right now, and hopefully I get that job." Suddenly as she finished, her cellphone rings from her pocket.

Jazz picked it up from her pocket, and answered "Hello? Yes this is Jasmine Fenton..."

* * *

6:07pm- Spangler Theater

Danny Phantom phased through the backstage to look around for any suspicious activities. The audiences were in some kind of trance, save for Sam whose totally unaffected, while she drags Tucker towards to the other exit door to the left. Danny looked at the audience as they stopped chanting and starts to applaud after Amber stopped playing her song. She lean in closer to the microphone.

"Thank you, for listening to one of my hit songs." She spoke "Now, as every teenager that's in the audience right now, you all are now my musical army. You must spread the word that Ember is taking over in this town!" Her blue hair then went up into flames, her skin turned into pale blue, and her eyes glowed green.

'Ember?' Danny thought 'I see, flaming blue fair, green eyes...oh no, Sam's friend is a ghost! But for the question: how did she died?'

Danny has no time for answers as he float down towards to where Ember is standing. Ember noticed the white haired boy standing before her, and aims her guitar towards him "Great, a ghost that's going to ruin everything." She muttered.

Danny steps closer to Ember, and raise his hand up "Look, I don't want to fight you. But what I want to know is, why are you doing this?"

Ember scoffs "What are you, some kind of superhero, Dipstick? Well since your so interested, I guess I can tell you, after I kick your ass!" She swung her guitar towards Danny, making the young ghost boy to react quickly and ducked from the guitar.

"Hey, watch where your swinging that thing!" Danny shout.

"That's the point." Ember said as she plays a tune on her guitar and cried out "9TH SYMPHONY!" She sends Danny a huge amount of blue sonic waves, knocking him out of the stage "All right my hypnotized groupies, seize him!" She ordered.

Danny is now surrounded by the hypnotized guests of the Spangler theatre. They tried to seize him, but Danny uses his quick thinking as he jumped up in the air "Thank goodness for flying." He said to himself.

* * *

"Tucker, snap out of it!" Sam yelled as she shakes the hypnotized techno-geek.

"Ember, Ember..." Tucker repeatedly said.

Sam then has an idea to wake him up as she yelled "Hey Tuck, the market is having 30% off on all the meat products!"

Tucker's then shifts into his normal gray eyes as he hear the words "meat" and "products". "Oh, man, where's the beef?"

"Listen Tuck, something is wrong and Amber has something to do with this." Sam explained "Danny's out back and fighting her at the auditorium."

"Amber has ghost powers? How?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know, Tuck." Sam said "I don't know..."

* * *

Danny and Ember continues to fight. Ember calls in every attack she can throw him at; she plays a tune in her guitar that shoots ghostly energy towards the young hero, but Danny managed to dodge them all. Unfortunately, the energy blast managed to shoot Danny, causing him to fall onto the drum set.

Danny got up from the drum set, but is captured by Ember's ghostly band members. Danny tries to struggle, but the band mates were too strong.

"Well, Dipstick," Ember said as she steps towards Danny, behind her are her legion of hypnotized followers "looks like its curtains for you."

"Amber!" Danny and Ember looked the other way, as they saw Sam, running towards the stage, and facing Ember "Why are you doing this, and how is it that your a ghost?"

Ember, now with a sad look in her eyes, tilted her head down "Well babypop, once you've tried to become a star, you do things that you'll never turn back..."

* * *

Flashback

3 years ago...

"Wow, I can't believe you quit school just to go and start your trip to stardom." young Sam said as she sees Amber, age 16, is packing her bags in her van.

"Well, I'm tired of people telling me what to do." Amber reply "I don't take orders from anybody, and once I go to New York, my music career will lead me to be the next Madonna."

...

New York

2 years ago...

Amber plays the last recording of her new song "Excellent McClain, with this new song, we're sure to have you sign many contracts from other companies."

Amber McClain is now just an indie artist that's slowly building up her stardom. She went out of the studio so she can go to clubs, but the things she does there is rather not what you call decent.

She uses drugs as a means to get all the pain away, smoking pot so she can travel to her boogie wonderland. She has been smoking pot after she had the record deal at DeLisle Records. She know its wrong, but she believes its how to get famous around here.

But on that day, she was too influenced by the drug, when she head straight towards her apartment. Amber continues to smoke pot to relieve stress. Her rent's overdue, she never bother to pay her appartment rent, because she's already got a record deal and once she gets the check, she'll just by a new house.

Of course, the unexpected happened.

Amber was asleep at that time, as she didn't noticed that her appartment building was full of blazing fire. Turns out she let her roach light up, causing it to start a fire. When Amber woke up, it was too late for her as the flames swallowed her.

Flashback Ends

* * *

"...after the fire, I couldn't find my body since then." Ember explained "The next thing I knew, I rounded up inside the Ghost Zone. I escaped from there and headed back to the record company, where I used my powers to control the studio, so I can make my own empire to control the World with my music."

Sam stood in shock after hearing her story. "I-I can't believe that happened to you, I'm sorry, Amber-"

"My name's Ember now!" She retorts "You know, Sam, I didn't hypnotized you because your my friend, if you join me, we can rule this town. I can even have that Danny-boy you like to be your little man-servant-" but Ember couldn't finished as she earned a slap on the face. Sam slapped her out of sadness, and anger, for then when she realized that her friend 'Amber' has changed.

"Do you think I can just join you after all this?" Sam said with an angry tone "Amber, or Ember if you preferred, you can't just hypnotized people to follow you around like your the Empress or something. I don't know what happened to you after that changed you, but I don't want part of it."

Embers eyes then turned red, and her blue hair turned into flames "Well, babypop, I guess our friendship is over with. I thought we could be sisters or something, but unlike me, your just a goodie goodie two-shoes." She swung the strings of her guitar, causing a massive sound wave directly towards Danny and Sam, causing them to hit the ground, out of the stage, surrounded by hypnotic teenagers. "Oh, and by the way, I like to be preferred 'The Madonna' of this town!" Ember declared.

But unfortately for Ember, the fire alarm can be heard from all around the stadium, causing the sprinklers to go off. As trinkets of water falls all over the audience, their eyes are turned to normal, which means the trance has been worn off.

"W-what happened?" Valerie asked, as her eyes turned to Sam and...a white haired boy. "Sam? What are you-"

"NOOO!" Ember cried out, as her blue flaming hair cooled down from the sprinklers, and her eye-liner trinkets down to her pale cheeks.

Tucker, who pulled the fire alarm, said this one liner "Billy Joel isn't the only one who put out fires! Get it, because the song he sang is 'We didn't Start the Fire', and-"

"Tuck, no one in this generation gets that reference." Sam said.

Ember is now furious, her powers are fire based, so she's weak against water, and the scary thing that happened, she's starting to desolved from the foot down "No, no I need more time!" She screamed, as she's desolving quicker "I can't returned to the Ghost Zone yet, I still need my army!" Her voice echoed, as she disappears from the stage, shocking the teenage audiences.

"Is this part of the show?" Dash asked.

Danny then phased through the floor, as Sam ran towards the exit to the left. But Valerie noticed this, she just saw the white haired boy phased through the wall, and is filled with so many questions inside her head.

'Who was that kid?' She mentally thought.

* * *

8:34pm- Fenton's home.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking back to Danny's house. Sam looked sad that she didn't know her friend died and came back as a evil ghost.

"I just can't believe it, guys." Sam said "I can't believe Amber would do something like this, manipulate people so she can takeover the city."

"Man, what I can't believe is that Danny's ghost senses didn't set off when we were around Amber." Tucker replied.

Danny was wondering about that, but concludes "Maybe she must be some kind of ghost that can blend in with the humans. But how on Earth she didn't set off my ghost senses? And what's this Ghost Zone she mentioned?"

As the trio headed Danny's house, Danny added "Oh, Tuck, there's something I want you to check out tomorrow." As Danny opens the door, he finds Jazz and Danielle in the living room, like they were waiting for their brother. "Ah, Danny, you came back!" Jazz said. "And you've brought Sam and Tucker

"They're here to just hang out, here." Danny told. He looked at his older sister's expression, and he knows it can't be good news.

The trio sit on the couch, while Dani sits on a comfy chair. Jazz stood in front of them as she starts "Ok, I just got a call from the clinic, about the job interview."

"Did you get accepted?" Danny asked, with hope in his voice.

Jazz sighs "Apparently, they found someone more, professional in the fields. I've asked them about if they could put in a good word for me."

Danny slouch on the couch, while Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. Danielle, got up from the chair and stormed straight towards her room, shutting the door loudly.

"I'm sure it'll work out." Sam replied.

* * *

9:10pm- Vladcorps

Vlad Masters watched the news report on the ghost boy, apparently, he's been seen at the Spangler Theatre by a group of teens who witnessed the ghost boy. Apparently, they said stuff like 'Can't believe ghosts exists!' and one Hispanic girl was on and on about how cute he was.

Opening the door of his office, was Dr. Technus "Sir, me and Sydney have some interesting results about the ghost boy."

"Proceed, Nicolai." Vlad replied while turning his chair towards the scientist.

Technus explains "Well, from the video footage we've analyzed from the cameras from the city, with permission, we've discovered some very interesting facts about the ghost boy."

"Do tell."

"Well, according to the monitors, even though he's a ghost, he has a heat signature, meaning, he's half alive."

Vlad's eyes now looked stern, now more interested about the ghost boy. "Thanks for the information, Nicolai. Now we must test this child's skills. Send the buzzards to the ghost zone and program them to find a strong ghost."

"Yes, sir." Nicolai responded as he leaves the room.

* * *

"Well, it seems young Daniel shows something promising." Said the mysterious floating figure with the top hat.

"We must observe him, more." Replied the floating eyeball.

"Oh, but that will be spying, my friend." The figure said "Lets just leave him alone for a while and comeback to see the results."

The two disappears from the sky, eventually going to comeback.

* * *

Thanks for the wonderful reviews I received. To reward you, here's a preview for the next chapter:

Tucker is helping Danny to build the ghost weapons from the notes Danny gave him. Meanwhile, a ghost that grants wishes causes major trouble for Danny, but at the same time, gang activity starts to rise up when the Shadows gang leader returns.

Remember to review, fav, and follow.


	6. Chapter 5: Desirable Shadows

I do not own Danny Phantom

Enjoy

* * *

Sept. 19th, 2011, 11:13pm- somewhere in the Ghost Zone

In the green mist of the Ghost Zone, floating around is a beautiful green woman with long ebon hair, with a blue hair band. Her eyes were blood red, as her lips were purple. Her body has a magnificent hourglass shape curve, wearing a blue robe around her huge chest, purple armbands on each of her forearms, and a ghostly blue tail from her torso.

She is Desiree, a ghost genie that grants wishes from those who wishes it. However, there are dire consequences of those wishes. Anytime she grants a wish from people, whether they're stupid or not, they always backfire on them. Right now, Desiree is just floating around the ghost zone, bored that there's no wishing happening.

But then, a flying, metallic bird shaped object caught Desiree's interest. 'Hmm, never seen that kind of ghost before.' She mentally thought.

The ghost genie decides to take a look at the mysterious object, or what humans would call, a "UFO", and glanced at the bird like thing. It's eyes glowed red and it's beak opens, revealing a speaker inside its metal mouth. "Excuse me, miss, but I'm looking for some strong ghosts to be unleashed in the human world." The voice coming out of the speaker was none other than Vlad, unknown to Desiree.

'It talks?' Desiree assumed, not so familiar with modern technology, due to being stuck inside the Ghost Zone since she was released from her bottle in '73. Though, when she heard the opposition, she pridely replied in her sultry voice "Well, it just so to happens that I am a very strong ghost."

"Really?" The bird replied "What kind of powers do you have?"

"Well, the more mortals that wish for something, the more powerful I become!" Desiree answered.

* * *

Sept. 20th, 12:40pm- Casper High

It was lunch time for the students of Casper High School. Today, the trio decides to have lunch somewhere in an empty science classroom to have a private discussion about the notes and blueprints Danny found.

"Danny, these are amazing blueprints." Tucker comments, while looking at the multiple blueprints that each are labeled 'Fenton Works' on them. "Are you sure they belong to your parents?"

"Tuck, you know my parents were some kind of researchers." Danny replied "My Dad always told me stories about the possibility of the existence of ghosts. At first, I've just believed that it was just fantasy, but with all the things happening around this city, it pretty much confirms it."

"But Danny, how are you going to find the parts for this stuff?" Sam asked "And how are you going to find parts for this 'ghost portal'?"

Danny replied "Well, there is that local junkyard not so far from the city, and I'm thinking of applying to that Amity News station whose looking for someone who can get pictures of the ghost boy."

"Wait, your getting a job?" Sam asked him in concern "Your not shaken up because your sister didn't get that job, are you?"

Danny looked down and sigh "Jazz has been trying to find a job to support me and Danielle, so ow it's my turn to help support the family."

"Because your considered the man of the house?" Sam said.

Danny chuckled "Well, someone has to, I'm the only brother my two sisters got." Before he could say anything else, a scream can be heard outside of the school, as the three looked outside of the window and saw some of their classmates being harassed by five thuggish young men wearing black jackets with a stylized 'S' logo on them.

"Oh man, it's the Shadows!" Tucker exclaims "Their the most dangerous gang in Amity!"

"Looks like a job for this town's mysterious hero." Danny replied, as he go ghost in the classroom, changing into his ghost persona. He phased outside through the classroom to head towards the scene.

* * *

One of the gang members grabbed the wrist of a blonde girl with blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with a butterfly, and red skirt with red legwarmers. "C'mon, little lady, lets ditch the place and have a good time." The ruffian said as he lean closer to the girl, apparently this man is twice as old.

The girl starts to cry, but that's until a green beam blasted the man away from her. She looked up and saw the white haired boy that's been the buzz around the school lately "It's not nice to make a girl cry, you know." He said as he floated down.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Demanded the shortest gang members.

"Well, all I know is that I'm the only guy who can kick your asses." Phantom replied, as a few students starts chatting about the white haired teen.

The Shadows took offense about this kid, who thinks he can take them out, so they each held up their weapons; jack knife, crowbars, and chains. They head straight towards Phantom with their weapons up front, hoping to stab/hit him, but Danny avoided their attacks by becoming intangible.

"Hey, what gives?" Asked the puzzled spiky haired gang member.

"He just phased through our attacks!" The short one replied.

Danny then shoots his ghost rays to shoot the weapons from the five gang members. He then uses his telekinetic powers to lift up some near by rope and tie up the defenseless Shadow gang so they can be handled to the police. "Looks like my work here is done, but first, is everyone alright." The students nodded, but the blonde girl steps in and asked "Just, who are you?"

"Just this town's Phantom hero." Danny replied as he phased through the ground, leaving the students with more questions as the police arrived.

"Alright, alright, what's the problem." Asked the well built African American officer, who wore shades, a black mustache, and wears a large trenchcoat and has a badge that reads 'Commisioner Gray' on it.

Next to him is another African American male officer, this time he has black Afro hair with teal eyes and resembles Tucker but with a curled up mustache, but the difference from the other officer is that he's about skinny for his age, and has a badge that reads 'Officer Foley'.

Both officers saw the tied up thugs near campus "Well, looks like someone did our job already." Officer Foley said "At least my son isn't around here."

"So isn't my daughter, Maurice." The Commisioner replied as he come up towards the shaken students "Can someone explain to me what happened around here."

The same blonde girl that Phantom rescued steps in and told the officer "We were harrassed by these brutes until that white haired boy came and beat them all up."

"Star!" Yelled a voice that belonged to Valerie Gray, who came from a student meeting as she came out from the door to make sure her friend is alright "Are you okay? I came as soon as I heard about intruders invading our school." She then looked at her Dad, whose standing next to her "Oh, hi Dad, here to pick up these guys?" She referred to the tied up gang.

"Yes, dear, and it looks like something a vigilante would do." Commisioner Gray replied with a stern tone.

* * *

1:30pm- Vladcorps

"Our top story today is what happens when sub group of the Shadow gang becomes beaten by this town's 'Phantom hero'." Said the blonde news anchor, Lance Thunder "But the police has this to say."

The camera then changed to Commisioner Gray with a lot of press around him "I don't know whose this 'Phantom Hero' is, but he seems to be working outside of the law, and even though he's just a kid who uses some tricks and mirrors to beat down the Shadows, I'll decide later on what to do with this kid." The screen then shuts off caused by Vlad Masters, using his remote, floating next to him is Desiree.

"You want me to take on this child?" She asked "I'm not a fighter you know, I'm just a wish granting ghost."

Vlad replied "Oh, that's the thing, Ms. Desiree. I want you to grant as many wishes as you can, and if you get stronger and bring the ghost boy to me, then I'll give you a reward."

"But why not just wish for the ghost child to come here?" Desiree points out.

"Then what's the point of bringing you here?" Vlad responded "I don't want to wish him here, is because I want to test the ghost boy out." He lean on his chair as he turned towards the window "Can you do the task at hand?"

"Oh, I've been waiting for some wishing!" Desiree agreed.

"Excellent." Vlad responded "Oh, and if you encountered the ghost boy, don't mentioned about me."

* * *

2:20pm- Fenton residence.

Jazz is at the table, reading all the bills she received from the mail. Apparently, she needs to pay for light, water, and electricity and has 1 month to pay them. How could she afford $2,000 to pay for living expenses.

Jazz feels stressed out, she didn't get the job, Danielle is still giving the silent treatment, and Danny is being, well Danny. Ever since their parents disappeared, she was made guardian and has to go in between jobs and college. She's lost two jobs during the past 5 years, and she didn't get the other job. If she doesn't find away to pay for the house soon, she'll lose her brother and sister to social service.

"Man, I wish there's some way I can get enough money to pay all these bills."

It was then, she received a phone call.

* * *

4:04pm- Foley's residence, Tucker's attic.

Tucker studies the blueprints Danny gave him, and due to his intelligence he can understand the inventions really well. It seems Danny's parents have a lot of credit to make these, an Ecto-Bazooka, the Booo-merang, a Spector Deflector, and a Spector Speedster.

'Man, it's going to take weeks to build the Spector Speedster.' Tucker thought to himself "I can easily make the other equipment in days, but something vehicle-like will required an old car or something.' He then looked at the blueprint of a ghost portal 'Hmm, this one should be a piece of cake, but I have a better idea of the ghost portal than something out of Stargate. Something like, a projectile ray gun that shoots only the ghost portal.'

Tucker has been using the attic as his own personal lab. He would invent stuff for his own benefit, like making his own cologne, a virtual reality helmet to play video games, and an anti-virus protection system that blocks out any hackers.

He has turned his computer into a super computer, which tells information on the ghosts Danny fought for the past week, like Skulker and Ember. The information on Skulker turns out that he was once a great bounty hunter with the skills of hunting criminals, but sometimes he used the criminals he caught as his own personal hunting games.

Tucker then, feels his mouth a little dry "Man, I'm sure am thirsty, I wish I have some soda right about now."

"So you wish it, so will it be..."

All of a sudden, a can of soda appears near Tucker's desk. Tuck was startled by the sudden appearance of the soda can appearing next to him.

"What the hell was that?" Tucker whispered as he opens his soda, only to burst out towards his face.

* * *

4:20pm- around Amity Park.

Danny Phantom was flying around the city, patrolling the streets of Amity. He was going to go to the Amity News station by turning in some photos of the ghost boy's heroics from fighting the Shadow gang.

"Ok, everything seems to be quiet around here." Danny said as he looked around, but suddenly, a high pitched scream can be heard from a distance from him "Sounds like a cry for help, from a damsel in distress!" Danny stated and thought 'Maybe I can get her phone number.' Danny Phantom flew towards the direction to where the scream came from.

* * *

Star Summers was having a bad day. First, she spilled orange juice on her new shirt, then a ruffian gang called The Shadows came to her school and almost got taken by the perverted gang member, if not thanks to the Phantom hero, and now, she was cornered by pale vampires.

'All I did is wish that they were real!' Star thought, panicking that she's being cornered by the two vampires 'I'm never watching Daytime ever again!'

"Dear, should we go ahead and snapped her head off, or go for the neck?" The male, dull-looking vampire asked his more dull-looking girlfriend.

"The neck!" She replied, sounding monotoned.

But before the two vampires jumped towards her, two energy blast shot out of nowhere at them, causing the two-vampires to disintegrate into nothingness.

Star, shielding herself, looked around and saw that the vampires were nowhere to be found "You know, I've never liked those movies, I preferred the old, classic vampires that's more sinister than these clowns." Said the ghost boy floating down towards her "Are you hurt somewhere, miss."

Star instantly recognized him, that's the mysterious Phantom hero that saved her from that gang "Y-yes, t-thank you f-f-for saving me."

"Your welcome, now where did those ghost vampires came from?" He asked.

Star only replied "I don't know, I remember walking past the poster for that upcoming Daytime sequel and fawning over that Darryl Scully character, but then, right out of nowhere, he and his girlfriend I forget her name appears came to life, and try to kill me!"

Danny tries to sum up the information down, but his ghost senses activated, meaning a ghost is somewhere. "Great, another one." He picked up Star as he fly towards on top of building. He placed Star down and told her "Stay here, while I deal what's going on."

Star nodded in agreement as Phantom flew towards the streets to find the source of trouble "Who is that guy?" She wondered.

* * *

Near a dark alley, on the other side where Danny left Star, a motorbike can be heard from the streets.

The rider on said bike has greasy blonde hair, pale skin, blue eyes, and a chiped tooth. He wears a gray jacket with the number 13 on the back, a skull belt buckle, black cargo pants and black combat boots. Holding him is a girl with shoulder length green hair, tan skin, blue eyes, and purple lips. She wore a red jacket and red skirt, with a black tanktop. She wore fishnet stockings and knee high black boots.

"So Kitty, what do you think of Amity so far?" Asked the male biker.

Kitty replied "It looks like it needs some redecorating, Johnny."

Johnny laughs "Of course it does! This towns going to be painted red when The Shadows are through with it!" Johnny and Kitty both laugh as Johnny revved up his bike.

* * *

More characters!

Yes, originally, I wasn't going to include Star, but a thought hit me, she might be a good character for the story.

On another note, Desiree is causing mayhem in Amity by granting wishes, as the Shadow's leader, Johnny 13, is out for blood.

Review and tell me what do you think, remember to follow, and fav.


	7. Chapter 6: Ripped from the Headlines

I do not own Danny Phantom

Enjoy

* * *

Sept. 20th, 5:56pm- Around Amity.

Danny is flying around the city, trying to find the source of the mysterious ghost attacks. First, he has to deal with ghost-vampires, then, he has to fight a rampaging ghost spider, and finally, he has to trashed some flying monkeys!

"Man, whoever's sending those crazy ghost in the city, must want my attention." Danny said to himself "I wish to find the perp whose responsible for this."

"Do you talk to yourself that often." Said a sulty voice, coming from behind Phantom.

Danny looked and is surprised to find a floating beautiful ghostly woman, right in front of him "Who are you, the ghost of a dead Victoria Secret model?" He bantered.

"Foolish mortal child! I am Desiree, the ghost genie that grants the wishes of your heart's desire!" She said in a most dramatic tone.

'Wishing?' Danny thought to himself as he realized the population of ghost attacks recently "So your the one responsible for the recent ghost attacks?"

"I can't help it, once people starts wishing, I grant them." Desiree explained "It's all part of the ghost obsession deal. I can tell you about it in detailed." She waved her hand as a cloud of purple smoke appears wrapping around Danny. Now a puffy purple cloud of smoke can be seen by the citizens.

Inside the cloud is Danny, being wrapped around by Desiree's ghostly tail. She flown towards him and examines him. Her red eyes became narrow as she looked through Danny, and placed her fingers on his neck. She gasped as she looked at the ghost boy differently.

"You still live." Desiree stated "You still have a pulse, and yet your still alive, but at the same time, your dead." She lets go of Danny and nodded her head to look at his appearance "You are in between the lines of living, and death, in conclusion, your a human/ghost-hybrid, or a halfa."

"Halfa?" Danny questioned.

Desiree continues "Well, as interesting as you are, we shall battle another time. I must go to my contractor to tell him the news." She then, disappears, along with the purple cloud of smoke, leaving a puzzling Danny.

'So she's hired ghost from a certain sourse, just like Skulker.' Danny thought, "It can't be a coincidence, can it?' But then he realized something "Oh wait, I almost forgot." He then flew towards the building where he placed Star.

* * *

6:04pm- Vladcorps

In his office, Vlad is enjoying a bowl of grapes he ordered, and watching the Packers game recording from his flatscreen TV.

Suddenly, a puff of purple smoke appears from his desk, appearing is non other than Desiree, making a grand entrance "I have comeback, Mr. Masters, and I have news to bring you."

"And what news did you bring, my dear?" Vlad asked, cocking an eyebrow.

The hourglass ghostly woman answered "You know that ghost child your so interested in? Turns out he's half human, half ghost!"

"Really?" Vlad replied as he rubs his chin "How would you know that the boy is half-ghost?"

"Well, I've felt a pulse when I grabbed him, and I can tell that he's quite young, 16 perhaps. In fact, I believed that he half-died not so long ago, 5 years maybe."

"5 years?" Vlad repeated, he got off from his desk and head towards the file cabinet near his desk. Apparently, it's full of old news newspapers "It can't be." He whispered as he go through the news papers.

Curious, Desiree lean towards the white haired man as he search through the old newspapers from his file cabinet until he found what he's looking for. "This is it!" He exclaims.

The newspaper he founded has a headline that reads "TRUCK ACCIDENT CAUSED KID TO ALMOST DIED". Desiree was shocked, while Vlad obsorbed the newspaper as he reads "On May 21st, 2006, a truck that contains lethal chemicals crashed into a telephone pole. Danny Fenton, age 11, was met with an unfortunate accident..."

* * *

Flashback

Laying on the raining streets, all he could hear were were sirens. His skin was shared, burned from the electrifying experience from the accident.

His mind is rushing through from what happened recently, the news about his parent's disappearances, then he ran outside, then a truck came crashing towards a telephone poll, then green liquid spilled all over him plus the wires electricity.

Then he hears the cries from his older sister, Jazz, and Sam, his best friend since kindergarden, as they both have tears from their eyes.

The next thing he knew, he was in the hospital, with many hospital equipment hooked into him, and the doctors were examining him.

Flashback Ends

* * *

"Don't you know what this means?" Vlad asked the ghost genie.

Desiree said from her thought "That the town's mysterious hero is a child you knew from ages ago?"

"What you said." Vlad respond "Plus, it just make things easier for me. Soon, I'll have that boy in my grasp!" Vlad picks up the phone from his desk and dials his secretary's number "Hello, Spectra? Would you appoint a school field trip?"

* * *

Sept. 21st, 2011- 8:39am- Casper High

The trio are walking towards the halls of their school, as Tucker gives Danny something.

"Here's what I've been working on last night, dude." Tucker gave Danny what appears to be, a thermos with green tron lines.

"A thermos?" Danny said as he inspects the container of soup "You've spent all night building a thermos?"

"Actually, from your parent's notes, they seemed to use appliances as ghost hunting equipment. This thermos is supposed to be a container of capturing a ghost, kind of like a pokeball of some kind." Tucker explains.

"So the question is, where do we send it to?" Sam asked.

Tucker responded "Well, I've been working on a ghost portal projector, but the parts I need has to be an old projector."

"You can get those from a cheap pawn shop." Danny stated, as the trio walk towards their homeroom, they saw Valerie and Star, aka the student body president and her secretary, passing out permission slips to them.

"Read your permission slips and turn them over before the 26th." Star said in her preppy tone.

Danny reads the sheet and is surprised by the description. The school's having a field trip to Vladcorps.

"A field trip to Vladcorps?" Danny questioned.

Valerie replied "That's right, Fenton. It's been decided that the school is going to have a field trip to Vladcorps Towers, where we can look at the corporations of Vlad Master's work to help mankind."

"By mankind, you mean building weapons for the use of war and kill innocent lives from countries?" Sam retorts, receiving a glare from Valerie.

"Oh come on, Sam, just because some rich tycoon uses his business to build weapons of mass distruction for the government, doesn't mean he's bad." Valerie replied.

Sam respond back "Uh, hello? Large cooperation, millionaire that practically makes public appearances, and is suspicious of making arms deals. Now tell me that's so not Lex Luthor sounding to you?"

Before Val said anything, the bell rings as the students got into their seats. Entering the homeroom is none other than Mr. Lancer, which the students moan.

"Mr. Lancer, what happened to Mr. Young?" Paulina asked the bald teacher.

Lancer, sadly sighs as he answered "That's what I'm here for, Ms. Sanchez. Apparently, last night, Mr. Young has suffered an injury that could take months to recover, thanks to those ruffian scoundrels The Shadows, and what's more, their leader, Johnny '13' Baldwin, is back."

All the students gasp, apparently this Johnny 13 has a reputation throughout the school, they started chatting about this Johnny 13 character.

Danny raised his hand and asked "Uh...whose Johnny 13?" This caused the students to gasp and stared at Danny in disbelief.

"How can you've not heard about Johnny 13 Fenton?!" Dash exclaims "I've heard stories about him from football training camps!"

"So when did this Johnny 13 guy get this kind of rep?" Danny questioned.

Mr. Lancer responded Danny's question "Well, I guess it's time for Daniel to learn the story of Amity's delinquent. You see, 7 years ago, Johnathon Baldwin used to be a student here in Casper, but due to some unknown circumstances, he dropped out. He then started the city's infamous Shadow gang and caused mayhem throughout the streets. It took the whole Amity-PD, and SWAT team to prevent the gang war, which cost some of the lives of Amity's Finest." Lancer looked at some of his students, he knew that some of them have family members that died in the line of duty. "Though, Johnny 13 was never heard from again, and over the span of 4 years, the town's crime rate has been decreasing."

'This Johnny guy must've been some kind of criminal mastermind of some sort.' Danny thought as the bald teacher tells the class about the upcoming field trip to Vladcorps in October. Some of the students are interested, while others (Paulina for example) are still quivering in fear that the gang activity increasing.

Danny also noticed that Valerie, who sits next to him, was showing an angry look on her face, almost like she's out for blood. Danny has never seen Valerie like this, assuming it has to do with Sam.

Sam also took notice on Valerie's expression, she's probably mad at her too. The goth girl's eyes took another notice on Star, who sits next to Sam, is doodling on her notebook. Sam notice the drawing on Star's notebook and it appears to be a chibi version of Danny's Phantom form, holding a chibi Star by the hands, and heart shapes around them.

'Great, now Danny has a fan.' Sam thought as she observe Star more 'Can't be helped, I mean yes Danny did saved her from this gang, it's just a one sided crush right?' That's when Sam starts to get a little suspicious 'I'll asked Danny later.'

* * *

11:20am- Lunch Break

"...so after I fought that ghost genie, I took Star home and send in the pictures of me as Phantom to the News Station." Danny explains to his friends while having lunch inside the cafeteria.

Tucker gave an understanding look, but Sam gave the raven hair boy a glare "So you've took her home? Danny, you should be be careful about stuff like this, what if she noticed your identity?"

"So what if she lives next door to my house." Danny countered "I flew far away until she gets inside, then I turned invisible, and phase through to my house."

"Well, that is smart, even from you." Tucker pointed out "Okay, tell us what you know about this Desiree ghost?"

"All I know is, that she's hired from someone interested in me, and knows that I'm a half-ghost." Danny takes a bite out of his sandwich. "But right now, with all The Shadows causing trouble-" but his sentence as several rocks and baseballs hit through the windows inside the cafeteria, causing the students to be startled and duck inside their tables.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker ducked underneath their table just for Danny to take cover to phase through the floor, while San and Tucker hid from the chaos in the cafeteria.

Danny changed into Danny Phantom, and flew towards the direction to where the the rocks and baseballs were thrown. What he finds is a group of the Shadow gang, lead by a messy blond haired man.

The man picks up a speakerphone and speaks "Attention, students of Casper High, this is Johnny 13, returned after a 7 year absence. Now I've come to return to claim the roads as my turf!"

'Great, first a ghost genie, now this guy.' Danny thought, as he watched the gang revved up their motorcycles. 'I could've stopped them, but right now, I should look if everyone's okay.' He looked at his school, with some broken windows visible to be seen.

* * *

12:05pm- The Fenton Residence

School was led out early due to the Shadow's troublemaking. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were outside of the porch at Danny's house. Danielle was led out too since her school has taken the same damage from the Shadows, so Jazz had to pick her up from school for her safety.

"So, what's the agenda for today?" Danny starts the conversation.

Tucker respond "Well, me and Sam are going to work on to create more tech, and that ghost portal projector needs some parts so I'm going to buy some parts for the projector. But the only thing I require is some ecto-energy to activate the portal."

"Then I guess I can require some ecto-energy for the portal." Danny offered, just as his phone rings as he answers "Hello?"

"Hey, is this Danny Fenton?" Asked the person on the other line.

"Yeah."

"Well, we would like to give you an offer at Amity news station about those pictures of the mysterious white haired boy you've send us. Would you like to drop by tonight at 8pm for an interview?"

Danny got up and answered "Yes! I would like that!"

"Good, well see you at 8." The call is finished as Danny looked at his friends happily "I got the job!" He shouts.

"That's great, Danny!" Sam replied "Now you can help Jazz out with the house payments." She patted Danny's back as a sign of congrats.

"Thanks, Sam." Danny said "My sisters are the only family I've got, and Jazz has been supporting me and Danielle. But it's my turn to help them out, and make sure that nothing can go wrong."

* * *

Not much action, really. But hey, Danny has a job now!

Yes, I'm paralleling Danny's life based off of Peter Parker's struggle. Getting a job to help support his family, is what I feel that most fanfic writers should take a page from.

So who do you think will be the J. Jonah Jameson in the story?

Next chapter, Danny is getting a hang of it on his new job as Amity News, but noticed that one certain weather man isn't what he seems to be. Meanwhile, Danny learns about the new school's psychologist, much to his dismay.

Please write your reviews for this chapter. PLEASE, I NEED SOMEONE TO SUPPORT THE STORY!


	8. Chapter 7: Thunderous Rage

I do not own Danny Phantom

This chapter might not be as good as the last one, so give your honest opinion here.

Enjoy

* * *

3 month earlier...

"...yes, it's finally completed." said a blonde man with a large build. Stood before him is a machine that has a glowing green core in the center. "With this ecto-energy, my machine will make me millions, and a daytime Emmy."

The man charged the machine, and placed himself inside a pod "It's showtime." He said as the machine starts.

* * *

Sept. 26th,- 9:10am- Fenton Residence.

Jazz wasn't sure if she could tell him.

Jazz and Danny used to talk about a lot of problems they have before their parents...disappearance. Either about Danny's girl problems, or Jazz's scholarship deals, they know a thing or two about each other.

But Jazz wasn't sure to tell him about this new 'job' offer she recently got last Monday. What will Danny react? She'll never live it down.

If only Mom were here, she'll know what to do.

* * *

In Danielle's room, on a Saturday morning for her. Sleeping in her comfortable bed, surrounded by her stuff animals and purple wallpaper.

"Danielle, breakfast is ready!" shout her brother, Danny, as he knocked on her bedroom door. Danielle got up and opened the door, only for it to hit Danny's face. "Hey! Watch where you opened that thing."

"Yeah, and you need to work on your poor grammar." Danielle shot back, "So, your working at the Amity News Station today?"

Danny replied "Yeah, I'm supposed to meet up with Harriet Chin, my boss for the station. She explicitly chosed me to take pictures on any sightings of Amity's mysterious hero."

"Are you only doing this because you need the money to help pay the house bills?" Danielle asked.

Danny looked at his little sister with concern and placed his hand on her head "Hey, you know how Jazz is doing the best she can to support us. Now it's my turn to help out, and help raise enough money to get you to a good college, 'cause I'm sure I won't."

"Your not going to college?" Danielle said, sounding shocked "What will Jazz think?"

"Actually, I'm not sure if I'm going to college or not, it depends on what situation we're in."

* * *

11:50- Amity News Station

The Amity News Station is around the city block on Amity. It is a large blue building that's around the corner of Quinten Ave. and Turner St.

Danny is now in the office of Harriet Chin, an Asian woman with raven like hair tied to a pony tail, and teal eyes. She wore a green, business suit that fits for her slip figure.

Harriet is looking through some photos of the Phantom hero that's been the talk around town "Well, Mr. Fenton, it seems that you have a knack to know when and where this white-haired hero is." She comments "I mean, look at this photo of him fighting some kind of genie woman." She looked at the picture of Phantom fighting Desiree.

'Desiree has been out of the radar for a while,' Danny thought to himself 'If she ever returns, I'll use the thermos to trap her in and ask questions.' "Thanks for the compliment, Ms. Chin. So will I have to look around and meet the news crew."

"Sure thing, Fenton." Harriet answered as she pressed the button on her phone "Janet, bring Lance Thunder to my office so he can meet our new photographer."

* * *

Lance Thunder is a blonde man with blue eyes and light tanned skin. He where's a blue suit that fits with his broad shoulders. He shows Danny around the station so the raven haired boy can be familiar with the building.

"Here at the Station, we've bring in the news by finding out the strange events and crime rate this city has to offer." Lance said, with a prideful tone "I may work as a weatherman, Daniel, but sometimes I can work on multitasking."

Danny respond "That sounds great and all, but I have to ask, is Thunder really your last name?"

Lance laughs and answers "Actually, it's just a stage name. My real name is Lance Thadius, but I've legally changed it to Lance Thunder." The two stops as Lance looked at his watch "Well, look at the time, I should be at the studio so I can predict the weather, which I'm always right, see ya later, Danny." He waves off as he walk towards the door that reads 'Studio 6'.

Danny looked at the back of the weatherman and noticed something was off about him. 'There's something about this weatherman that I can't put my finger on it.'

* * *

"Hello, I'm Lance Thunder, here today to give you the weather." Lance said while he shows the weather bullitun "As you can see, it's going to be windy out in the afternoon, strong winds perhaps. Also it will be 60 degrees out if you live in the urban neighborhoods. This is Lance Thunder, back to you, Tiffany."

As the camera focuses on the anchorwoman, Lance Thunder left the studio, on his way to the make up department. Once he got there, his eyes were, for a second, turn red.

Later in the afternoon, the quiet neighborhoods received a strong wind storm.

* * *

Sept. 28th- 9:10am- Casper High

"Did you hear about the new school therapist today?" Tucker asked.

Danny looked at his beret wearing friend with confusion "We have a school therapist?"

"Well apparently, principal Ishiyama wants the students to see free therapy due to an uproar from parents about the Shadows incident." Sam answered, as the trio walked towards the hall and passed a couple of students who were chatting about the therapist.

"Man, that new school therapist sure can read you like a book." Said the red headed boy.

The black haired nerdy girl reply "Yeah, Ms. Fenton is a great listener when I tell her about my family problems."

At the moment, Danny froze. Ms. Fenton? There isn't anyone with that name other than...

* * *

"You've got to be shitting me!" Danny yelled inside the newly office of Ms. Jazz Fenton, school therapist.

"Danny, watch your language." Jazz warned with a concern tone, she knew he would be mad "Look, I know your angry, but I need this job."

"Of all the jobs, why here?" Danny asked hysterically.

Jazz rubbed her temple and answered his question "I got a phone call from Principal Ishiyama, she told me about the incident about the school and sinse she read my history as a psychology major from Amity U. Sinse then, I became this school's official psychiatrist." She gave a nervous smile and added "At least the pay is well."

Danny wasn't angry or furious, but shocked as well. He sighs and told his sister "Jazz, I'm not angry at you, I'm just glad that you've found a job, even if its here in my school. To think I got a job at the news station just to help you, hell, I was considering not going to college for Danielle's sake."

"Wait, your willing to not go to college, just so you can help support Danielle?" Jazz asked, shocked about her brother's decision.

Danny replied "It depends on how dire the situation works for us. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class." Danny exit out of the office, leaving Jazz alone in her office.

Jazz sighs on the back of her chair, and looked through at her desk. She grabbed a picture frame of what appears to be, the last family portrait, before their parents disappeared.

Her mom and Dad were smiling at the camera, while that the bottom is where a 17 year old Jazz is beside mom, who looked down nervously at Danielle, who punched Danny in the arm while he's in the middle, while she's in the left in front of her Dad.

Jazz couldn't help but smiled at the picture and sigh "I missed those days."

* * *

10:20am- Amity News Station

Lance Thunder wasn't feeling well. He was in his make up room to cover some...interesting features on his face.

His blue eyes are now turned red, his once tanned skin has become a shade of pale green, and his blonde hair has turned platinum.

"What is happening to me?" He said, as he sees green veins popping from his forehead and neck. He felt tired and aggitated, he looked at the machine, which is stored in the corner of the room, posing as a heater so no one would asked questions.

He heard a knock on the door "Mr. Thunder, your on at 5" said one of the station's video crew.

"I'll be down in a minute." Lance yelled back, coughing up something. He covered his mouth as he cough, and looked at the palm of his hand and finds what appears to be not blood.

It was green ectoplasm.

Lance Thunder then starts glowing green, his skin is changing into completely green, his eyes are completely red with black circles around.

It was then, a storm is coming.

* * *

10:30am

At school, Danny was slouching on his desk during his teacher's lecture on how the Earth's weather works.

But at this moment, noises from outside can be heard and the students and teacher took notice what's going outside. When they looked out the window, they saw a heavy hail storm falling out of the clouds. But the hail, the size of baseballs, were glowing green.

'A hail storm? In late September?' Danny thought.

Suddenly, the hail storm changed into a blizzard. The students are puzzled by the change of weather, but their thoughts turned to panic when they saw a glowing green monster with lightning bolt shaped horns, blazing red eyes, a black spandex sleevelss top, green skin, and a green tornado swirling from his torso. The monster appears to be on top of the Amity News Station building, causing some chaotic storm.

The teacher yelled out "Everyone, go to the gym for shelter, it looks like a storm is coming through!"

The students screamed and panic as they got out of the door. But Danny was still in the classroom, as everyone left, he go ghost and changed into his ghostly alter ego. He flew out of the window and head towards the monster that's causing all this.

* * *

10:55am

Danny Phantom flew towards the news building, facing against the ghostly monster before him. "Okay, I'm dealing with some weather ghost that's causing disaster in my town." Danny stated, "But he seems unstable."

The giant, red eyed ghost raised his arm and shoots lightning bolts at Phantom, which electrocutes him and fall down towards a billboard that advertises Vladcorps.

The monster turned to Danny, he was about twice as big as Danny, and gave him a warning "I'm the master of weather, a creature that shall show the world my art! And I shall received that Daytime Emmy for it that I, Lance Thunder, shall bring the storm to Amity!"

"Lance Thunder...?" Danny repeated, so his suspicion was right "How the hell did he became a ghost?"

Lance reached his arm towards the shattered part of the building and reached out the machine from the make-up department. "My Vortex power enhancer has given me the powers to control the weather! For 3 months I've given the weather as how I predict, just for fame! No more wrong predictions! And it's all thanks to the ecto-energy that grants me, Vortex, this power!" His laugh echoes from the sky.

Danny looked at the machine, then at Vortex "The things people do to get famous these days." He muttered. "Looks like I have to bring in the big guns."

Using his ecto-energy inside his body, Danny's hands starts to glow blue energy orbs. His whole body starts to glow bright blue. He raised both of his hands and blue ecto energy orb appears in the palm of his hands.

"Blue Mist Beam." He called it.

Phantom's hands shoot out a large blue beam of light towards Vortex, which creates a hole in his chest. Vortex screamed out of agony, as his ghostly tail starts disenterating, meaning he's going back to the Ghost Zone.

Vortex screamed, which echoed the entire town, and the chaotic storm starts to calm down. The clouds moved to sunny and bright, the streets are drenched from the rain. Vortex, once was Lance Thunder, disappeared from the human realm.

'I guess Lance was just a weak ghost.' Danny thought, as he sees the big hole on the news station building, and then he looked down and saw the machine, crashed to the streets. Danny hovered down towards the machine and blast it to pieces 'To think, a machine like that will cause someone to do anything to be rich.' But Phantom spotted something glowing, he crouch down and picked up the glowing object, which appears to be a green orb.

'This orb must be its core, and has so much ecto-energy in it. Whoever gave it to him, must've expected this to happened, but now I must go back to the school, Jazz must be worried sick about me.' Danny Phantom flew off and headed towards the school.

* * *

11:40am

Danny flew back inside the school and hide at the janitor's room. He shifts back to Danny Fenton and gets out of the janitors room. He looked around and saw the halls are empty, meaning the students were sent home. Danny then goes to see where his sister and his friends are, only to be bumped into the former.

"Danny!" Jazz shouted, glaring at her brother "Where have you been? Do you know how worried sick I was when I didn't find you at the gym?!"

Danny, feeling guilty of this, gave her a respond "I'm sorry, Jazz. I-I got lost and I, uh hid inside the janitor's room." He lied.

But Jazz, looking both angry and worried, gave Danny a tight hug, and tears starts falling from her eyes "I'm just glad that your safe." She said, and then whispered "I don't want to lose you, ever again." Danny's eyes widened in realization, he knew what she meant.

* * *

Flashback

In the Amity Hospital, Danny Fenton is seen, laying on the bed with a breathing mask on him, and is still in a state in shock.

Jazz and Danielle, Danny's sisters, were in the waiting room to wait for the results of their brother. The doctor came in and told Jasemine about his critical conditions.

"Your brother is getting the best treatment we can offer, but I'm afraid that his condition is so dire, we may have to keep him here...for a few more months."

Funny, a few months can ended up a year.

* * *

6:05pm

It was dinner time for the Fenton siblings, after the storm, the news was on about the mysterious ghost hero that defeated a monster that caused the weather.

"So, you've takened shelter in your school, Danielle?" Jazz asked her little sister.

"Yeah, but I wasn't scared at all, you know how tough I am from things like this." Danielle boosted.

Danny responded "Funny, I remember you being scared of a little cockroach when you were 4." Danielle punched him in the arm.

Danny's ghost senses were off, covering his mouth, he got up from the table and excuse himself "Uh, I gotta go to the bathroom." He ran off quickly as he can, so his sisters won't suspect a thing.

As Danny heads towards the bathroom, he closed the door and tries to go ghost, but his mouth was covered by a green, ghostly hand. Danny looked up and saw Desiree.

"Don't speak, child. I just came to tell you that my contractor knows your secret, and I have come here to tell you that I'll be returning to the Ghost Zone. But I must warn you about what's going to happened in the near future. I won't tell you who's my contractor, but I will have to asked, why do you protect these mortals in this realm of the living?" Desiree asked the raven haired boy.

Danny looked at Desiree for the moment, and whispered something in her hear, giving her the answer she wants. Desiree's eyes widened and gave a small smile "I see, very well then, I'm off to the Ghost Zone." Then, she disappeared in a purple mist, leaving Danny alone.

"Man, would Sam be pissed if she figured out that I was with a ghost woman in the bathroom." Danny joked, then changed to sincere "But that contractor Desiree mentioned knows who I am, so I have to be careful about where I go ghost."

* * *

So that was a heartfelt chapter, wasn't it? Though to be honest, it felt a little rushed, but I did have fun writing.

Here's a preview for next chapter:

During a school field trip to Vladcorps, Danny has encountered Vlad Masters, meanwhile Sam sneaks through the Vladcorps building, only to find something shocking about the Vladcorps, and Vlad himself.

Remember to REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 8: Trip to Vladcorps (pt 1)

I do not own Danny Phantom

Enjoy

* * *

Oct. 3- 9:48am

The field trip to Vladcorps is today, as all the students from Casper High are making their way towards the large tower in the city.

"Man, I can't wait to see all the cool tech made in that tower." Tucker said enthusiately.

Danny rolled his eyes and respond "You think they'll let you sneak in and see all the inside wonders of Vlad's futuristic technology?"

"Danny, I'm a tech-observer, I can't help but getting excited about what kind of military weapons he builds."

Sam reply "Don't you mean the ones that our government used Vlad's tech for war and not peace?"

"C'mon, Sam." Tucker plead annoyly "It's ultra-billionaire Vlad Masters, me and Danny are sure that nothing's going on at Vladcorps, right Danny?"

Danny looked nervously and respond "I-I don't know, guys. I'm kind of mixed about Vlad Masters right now." He looked out the window of the bus and saw the 50ft tower that is Vladcorps "After all, I think he's somehow responsible for my parent's dissapearance." He whispered.

* * *

Vlad watched out the window as a bunch of students came to the entrance of his tower, his watchful eyes then spotted Danny and his friends, as his smile grew bigger.

"It seems our guests have arrived." Vlad said as he watched his reflection of the window "It looks like I'll have to make an appearance for those little badgers." He chuckled evilly, as a quick glance from his reflection reveals a menacing blue skinned being.

* * *

"Hello, students of Casper High, my name is Penelope Spectra, and I'll be your tour guide for Vladcorps." Said the red headed woman, whose in charge as tour guide for a group of students that consists of Danny, Tucker, Sam, Valerie, Star, Paulina, and 12 other students, lead by Mr. Lancer.

"I can't believe we have prep girls in our group." Sam sneered, giving glares at Valerie, Star, and Paulina.

Star stood behind Valerie, as Paulina scoffs "Ignore her, Star, the goth girl can glare at us all she wanted." Sam continues to glare at them.

Penelope looked at the group of students and noticed something about one of them in particular. 'Hmm, I sensed a huge amount of misery coming off from these students.' She then spots one of the students 'A-ha! This one has a delicious ammount of misery!' She moaned inside, but smacks herself when she gets questionable looks from Mr. Lancer and the students "Sorry, just spaced out for a while." She laughed nervously.

She leads the students down the hall full of pictures of Vlad Masters, and a statue of the billionaire "As you can see, Vlad Masters has accomplished many fine works. He has bought other companies, involved with governmental scientist like Professor Utonium, Dr. Wakeman, Dr. Possible and his working employ scientist: Dr. Nicolai Technus."

"Greetings, my hip and cool students!" Yelled the aforementioned scientist. The students looked at the wild hair Dr. Technus, coming towards them "My name is Dr. Nicolai Technus, Vladcorp's leading scientist that produce technology, medicine, and cures for illness and diseases, for sizzle." The group of confused students just stared at the scientist with questionable looks on their faces.

'This guy doesn't seem that bad.' Danny thought about Dr. Technus 'Though eccentric, but not bad.'

Tucker, as enthusiastically as he is about technology, asked the eccentric doctor "When do we see all the cool tech around here?"

"Well, boyo, that's why I'm here for." Technus respond, and whispered in Penelope's ear "Can I lead them to the display of the technology." Penelope just nodded.

But another person steps in, which the students took notice as they saw the man with white hair tied to a ponytail. He has this calm and stern look on his face, as he speaks "Hello, children. Welcome to my-"

"OMG it's Vlad Masters!" Paulina shouted, making Vlad flinched.

Vlad keeps his cool again and respond "Why yes, yes I am." He then spotted Danny, who looked at him blankly "Daniel, long time no see." He placed a hand on Danny's shoulder and smiled at him "How are your sisters?"

"Uh, fine sir." Danny sheeply replied.

"You know this guy, Fenton?" Valerie asked, whose surprised that Danny knew a famous rich tycoon.

"Well, I-"

"Oh, I just knew him from his parents. We went to college together and I ended up with my father's riches." Vlad answered for Danny "Say, now that you are here Daniel, may I speak to you in my office? Sorry that I have to pull you out of this trip, but I really need to speak to you urgently, and I'll take full responcibility for your absence from the group."

"I'm sure I won't mind, if Daniel agrees." Mr. Lancer said.

Danny rubs the back of his head, he looked at Sam and Tucker. They nodded in agreement, which makes Danny calm. "Okay, Mr. Masters, lead the way." He said as he and Vlad walked away.

"Oh please, Daniel, call me Vlad, or Uncle Vlad." Vlad said, trying to not show any hint of sinister in his face.

As the two walked off, the group follows Penelope and Dr. Technus to the tech labs. But Sam grabs Tucker and whispered "Cover for me." Before Tuck could say anything, she ran off to a different direction, leaving Tucker to stay with the rest of the class.

"Danny and Sam better have something surprising in stored." He muttered.

* * *

"It's so nice to see you again after all these years, Daniel." Vlad said as he and Danny are inside of Vlad's office. "After all, it saddens me that your parents disappeared from the plane crash and I never get to say goodbye to them." He said sadly.

Danny couldn't help but pity the man, and respond "I heard from my sister that you visited the funeral service. She said that you've apologized about it and offered to take care of me and Danielle while she's off to college." He leans on the wall and observed the office.

"I know, I did offered her, but she insist that she'll take care of you and your little sister. After you had that accident and trapped inside that hospital for a year, Danielle was in a state of depression, and your sister has to be in between jobs, going to college classes, and be there with Danielle as much as you can." Vlad looked out on the window and looked at Danny, whose starring at a picture of his parents with Vlad in college.

"Can I asked you something Vlad." Danny requests as Vlad nodded "What kind of research did you and my parents were involved with, and what can you tell me about ghost?"

Vlad smiles and thinks to himself 'Now's the perfect time.'

* * *

Sam was like a sneaky little cat.

She looked around to the deepest part of the tower and said to herself "I'm going to find proof that Vladcorps is polluting our waters and makes dangerous weapons to benefit himself, that'll show Valerie." She looked to her left and right, and walked towards an elevator. She pressed the button and, surprisingly, it opens.

Sam gets inside the elevator as it closed. She looks at the numbers, and what she finds at the bottom part of the floor numbers, but this button reads "Underground labs."

'Underground lab?' Sam thought as she pressed the button 'Why would they labeled these kinds of things, it's so subtle.'

As the elevator closed, the elevator hovers down as Sam stood and listens to some cheesy elevator music. As the elevator stops, Sam gets out of the door and is shocked by the sudden location. But then, a pair of hands grabbed Sam, with one hand holding a cloth, which caused Sam to black out.

* * *

"25 years ago, Me, Jack, and Maddie did some research on the paranormal speculations, aka ghosts studies." Vlad started "We've been studying about ghosts, spirits, and many different types of ghosts. To go further our research, Jack and Maddie built a prototype ghost portal. It failed apparently, but during that, I've put up some other interests in finding out about ghosts, so I've been traveling around the world, I came across some type of chemical called ecto-chemicals, stuff that is a toxic version of ectoplasm. Of course, ectoplasm isn't lethal to humans, but ecto-chemicals are a type of mutigon."

"Where is this story getting to?" Danny asked.

"Let me continue." Vlad told him "You see, I used the ecto-chemicals to a certain individual by hooking him up with some machinery and needles. He was a volunteered subject that wants to be stronger, faster, and smarter, but there are some...miscalculations. When we mixed ectochem inside of his DNA, he starts turning into something dark, menacing, and hellbent on destroying everything in his path. But with some medication, he held back his insanity." Vlad then stared at Danny darkly "Now tell me Daniel, do you know who that man was?"

Danny looked at Vlad nervously, but then realized that his ghost senses were off. But it was then, Danny froze when he realized what Vlad's story meant.

Without warning, Vlad came close to his face and whispered "Your not the only one with ghost powers, 'Phantom hero'." Danny's eyes widened as he realized that Vlad knows who he is.

Danny backed away, and shifts into Danny Phantom "You are the guy who sent Skulker and Desiree after me!" He deducted.

Vlad smiled and reply "Well, I guess your not as clueless as I thought you were, but your not the only halfa in this room!" His voice suddenly changed with a sinister tone. Then, two black rings starts appearing from his torso, he shifts into a vampire-like ghost. His dark hair is pointed like horns, his skin is pale blue as his eyes are blood red, has fangs in his teeth, and his ears pointed. He wore a white cape with a white outfit with a black belt. He wore matching black gloves and boots to go with it. "Call me, Vlad Plasmius!"

Plasmius shoots Phantom in the chest with pink energy beams, causing Danny to phase through the door. Plasmius stood before him and gave a wicked smile on his face, as he blasted pink ecto-blasts towards the young hero, as Danny tried to shield himself, but took a beating from Vlad's merciless attacks. Danny was getting tired, but Vlad grabbed his collar and phase through the floor, only to be witnessed by every group of students who were getting toured from their teachers and their tour guides.

Everyone screamed, as they tried to get out of the building, but Plasmius blocked out the doors so no one will escape. Danny, still being hold by the collar, shoots green ecto beams from his eyes towards Vlad, causing him to let go.

"Hey, it's that mysterious hero!" Pointed out one student. The name caught Tucker, Valerie, Paulina, and Star's attention. They saw the Phantom hero face to face with some vampire.

"Hero?" Vlad said in disgust "What in the right mind would you, a ghost child in between the line of living, and death, to serve to protect these mortal insects?"

Danny looked below at the students, looked down at the group he was in, but noticed someone missing.

Sam wasn't in the group.

Danny looked like he should panic, but turned his head facing Vlad Plasmius and respond his question "So I can protect people from crazed up fruitloops like you!" He shoots green energy beams as he shouts "ENERGY BLAST!"

"Calling your attacks? What do you think your in, one of those Japanese comic books that you read backwards?" Vlad bantered as he used a pink energy shield, blocking Danny's attack.

But Vlad noticed that Danny flew towards the ground and phase through the floor. Vlad then realized that he must've want the battle settle in where no civilians will get hurt, but he noticed that one person besides Daniel is missing from the group, and noticed Penelope isn't with them, but Dr. Technus is.

"Oh what are you now up to, Spectra?" Vlad muttered as he phased through the floor.

* * *

Sam woke up, feeling dizzy for a little bit. As she opens her eyes, she noticed that she is strapped to a table.

"Where am I?" She yelled, as she tried to struggle "Someone, help me!" She plead.

"No one can hear you, you know." Cooed a seductive voice.

Sam looked an saw appearing from the silourette is Penelope Spectra, the tour guide. But her appearance is different. She has horns sticking out of her head, and a pointy tail.

"Hello, my little miserable filled child." Spectra said, looking at Sam while licking her lips "Can you tell what am I?"

Knowing myths and legends, Sam replied "Y-Your a ghost."

"Actually, a ghost _succubi._" Spectra corrected "The kind that feeds off misery from my victims, or dinner if you will."

"Let me go you psychotic bitch!" Sam demanded as she tries to struggle more.

"Oh, I can't do that." Spectra said as she lean closer to Sam, then starts caressing her midriff, making Sam flinched from the woman's cold hands "You see, I feed off misery in order to feel young, but you have a whole ammount of misery inside of you." She lean on Sam's face closer and continues "I wonder what makes you so miserable? Suicidal thoughts? Your boyfriend treating you bad? _Family problems?_" Sam paused for a moment as Spectra continues "Ahh, hit a nerve. Maybe I should **dig** in more into your mind."

'Danny, help me.' Sam thought as tears came from her eyes.

* * *

Danny flew around the deepest part of Vladcorps. He looked everywhere and couldn't find Sam. But his ghost senses went off, meaning another ghost is getting closer.

But then, he heard Sam's scream.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" "Sam!" He shouted, as he heard it from below. He flew towards the underground, only to be stopped by not 1, but 2 Vlad Plasmius.

"Going somewhere, Daniel?" Vlad taunts.

* * *

To be continued

Next time: Danny fights Vlad out of the way in order to rescue Sam, whose in the hands of Spectra. Spectra mentally tortures Sam when Sam's family life is revealed.

Please favorite, follow, and REVIEW! C'mon guys, give me at least 10 reviews.


	10. Chapter 9: Misery Mishap (pt 2)

I do not own Danny Phantom

Enjoy

* * *

Flashback

Sam's P.O.V.

I remember back when I was 5, the kids would pick on me because I like to wear black clothing. I was called by many names, "Freak", "Witch", "Stupid Goth Girl", since then I was allianated.

But I remember this one time where the boys would throw rocks at me, why there wasn't a teacher, or my parents to save me from the bullies?

Then, he came.

The raven haired boy came and beat up the bullies with a toy bat. The bullies ran away from him, and then I got a look at him.

He has those blue eyes that look like he can kill an elephant just by looking at it. He pulled me up from the ground and asked me "Are you ok?"

I nodded, and asked him back "Why did you defended me?"

The only respond I got when he gave that toothy grin "Because mommy always told me that boys shouldn't pick on girls, they should always protect them."

And that's how I met Danny Fenton.

Flashback Ends

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Now don't try to scream, because this will hurt more if you scream." Spectra told the goth, whose strapped on a table with no escape. Spectra is on top of Sam as she sticks her long, lizard tongue towards the goth's ear.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sam screamed as she struggles from her binding. She felt a tingle from Spectra's tongue as it travels through her mind.

"Hush, my miserable girl." Spectra told as she holds Sam's face "I need your misery to feed, and in order to do that, I must looked into your memories so I can get easy access to your misery. Scream again, and I won't let you leave here, alive." She threatened.

Sam couldn't help but cry as Spectra longed her green tongue to get inside her mind. The goth blacked out and what happens next, well...

* * *

Plasmius continues to fight Danny with multiple attacks, with the use of his duplication powers.

"Leave me alone, Vlad!" Danny shouted "I need to go and rescue Sam!"

"Ah, the Manson's heir, so that's who Spectra wants." Vlad replied "She must've have a full amount of misery and dispair." He and his duplicate shoots pink energy blasts towards Phantom, but Danny dodges their attacks, but couldn't avoid one of the duplicates blast on the back.

Danny crashed to the wall and hit the floor. He glared at Plasmius and his duplicates as they charged him with multiple blast towards his chest.

Phantom got up, recovering from the blast, and yelled "Why are you doing this? I'm trying to save an innocent girl from getting killed and your not letting me go?! I thought you were a good friend of my parents?"

But Vlad gave him a blank stare at Danny and responded "It was your parents fault that I'm like this."

The white haired boy looked shocked, "What do you mean?"

Vlad smiled as he shoots an energy blast to Danny, causing the ghost boy to fallback. Angry, Danny's eyes turned darkly green and managed to sucker punch Vlad, surprisingly for the vampire ghost, caused him to fall down to the ground. Once Vlad got up, Danny was nowhere to be seen.

"That little badger." He muttered.

* * *

"W-where am I?" Sam asked herself.

It was a dark void, no floors, no walls, just pure blackness.

CRASH!

Sam flinched when she heard that noise. She turned around and saw a little girl, crying while in fetal position. Wondering who is this raven haired girl is, Sam approach to her and took a closer look at the girl.

The girl turns out to be a younger version of Sam, which shocked the goth girl as she backed away from her.

The little girl was Sam herself, 5 years old. Her purple eyes were flooded with tears, and on her left cheek was a swollen red mark. The mini Sam keeps repeating the same words "I'm not like my parents, I'm not like my parents, I'm not like my parents..."

"Well, what a sight." A familiar voice echoes behind the goth.

Sam turns around and saw Spectra, this time in a form of a blazing shadow, with green eyes and green lips. "I'm guessing this little girl is you, and that red mark on your cheek came from that time your rich daddy came home drunk-"

"Shut up!" Sam cried, laying a fist towards Spectra, but the shadowy woman was transparent for the goth girl. Sam turns back, noticing the mini Sam is gone. "What did you do to her?!" She yelled.

"Nothing." Specta replied, though unseen "That little you from before represents one of your memories. Your memories are linked to some sort of time line, but I got a good glimps of your misery."

Suddenly a flash of light was in front of Sam. An argument can be heard as Sam gazed at the door shaped light.

"I'm telling you, Pamela, our daughter doesn't listen to us!"

"Calm down, Jeremy. Samantha is just having a phase right now."

"A phase? What none sense are you saying woman? Our daughter always hang out with those lower class punks rather than the kids with promising futures of business!"

Sam backed away from the lighting door, tears were sprouting from her eyes. "Please...stop this!" She plead.

"Poor, poor, Samantha." Spectra mockingly said "Your parents hate you for who you are, your father bad mouths you like your not really his daughter."

"Shut up." Sam gritted through her teeth.

"So much bad memories." Spectra continues "Maybe I should say this now, but when I dig deeper into your psyche, you'll go through a series of depression, which will be enough for me to feed."

Suddenly, a bright flashing light appeared in front of Sam, causing the girl to fall down to an endless fall, knocking her out.

* * *

"Mmm, looks like its feeding time." Spectra said as she pulls out her green tongue out of Sam's ear, as Sam fell in to a state of shock.

Spectra's fangs grew as the succumbi aims her teeth to the goth's neck. "Now this will only hurt, like a lot." She informed, with an evil grin on her face. But before she could sink her teeth in, she is blasted from the table Sam's strapped in, causing Spectra to crash towards some lab equipment.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Cried Danny Phantom, who looked angry at the ghost succumbi. Spectra hissed at Phantom, but only receive a blue energy blast from the ghost boy.

Danny hovered towards Sam, and unstrapped her bindings from the table. Sam woke up from her state of shock, as her vision starts getting clear and saw her rescuer.

"D...Danny." Sam wimpered.

Phantom picks her up, bridal style and respond "It's okay, Sam, lets head back to our class." He floated up towards the ceiling while carrying Sam.

Meanwhile, Plasmius floated down, and saw Spectra, underneath all the lab equipment. "I see that your 'dinner' was interrupted, did it?" The vampire ghost asked sarcastically.

Spectra got up, looking mad as hell "That white-haired brat ruined my meal!" Her hair is set on ghostly fire. "That girl, Sam Manson, has a lot of misery and depression inside of her, with that much misery I can be young for years!"

But Vlad decides to ignore her complaints as he goes to a super computer to check on his battle between him and Phantom. 'Well little badger, that accident may have given you some powers, but I'm the most experience. Soon, I'll have my hands on your neck and snap it into two, but for now, lets call in a truce, because I would love to see your family again.' He thought, as he pulls out a file that reads 'Top Secret'.

* * *

As Phantom appears in front of the building full of groups of students, the Casper High students saw the ghost vigilante, carrying a tired Sam in his arms. He hovered to the ground to lay Sam on the wall.

"Why is Sam Manson with you, uh ghost boy?" Mr. Lancer steps in and asked.

"She blacked out when she was kidnapped by that vampire ghost." Phantom replied, only telling the half truth "She's going to be fine, but for now, she needs to go home with some bed rest."

"I'll call her parents when we return from here." Mr. Lancer said, Phantom nodded.

"Em, excuse me, Mr. Ghost boy." Star came towards Phantom with a hint of shyness "Are you really a ghost like the rumors said?"

Phantom answered with a brooding tone "Yes, I am a ghost that protects the city of Amity from criminal scum. I strike fear towards criminals so I can keep Amity to be a safe place for kids and teens like you to live."

"How did you died?" Valerie asked, suspicious of the ghost boy.

Danny frowned at that question, and fades away, leaving the question unanswered.

* * *

_"It seems that Amity's Ghost Boy strikes again when he faced to faced with this Vampire that haunts Vladcorps to kidnapped the heir of the Manson family, Samantha Manson, for unknown reason. The Ghost Boy saved the Manson daughter-"_ the TV screen went black as a woman in the shadows with brown hair and an eyepatch over her right eye, wearing a purple uniform.

"Looks like we've got ourselves another potential hero." She said as she takes a sip of coffee, labeled GJN. She pressed the intercom and speak "Send in my top spies, the Tin-girl and her boyfriend."

"What about the 'Tiger-boy' and the 'Flying-Lizard'?" Said a young male voice.

"They're on another mission." She replied "I need the four of them to help me with something."

/

Things just keeps getting mysterious and mysterious...er.

Next chapter preview: Tucker finally made the ghost portal projector ready and the trio decides to explore through the ghost zone. But Danny gets caught by a ghost warden, and is sentenced to spend an eternity in the ghost prison, where he'll make some unlikely allies.

Please fav, follow, and REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 10: Walker's Prison

I do not own Danny Phantom

Enjoy

/

Oct. 6th- Tucker's Attic.

It was ready, after weeks of building, the parts needed, and powered with an ecto-energy orb, Tucker has finished building the ghost portal projector.

Danny and Sam are looking at the green and white projector, it looks like any projector, but it's rectangular shape with a core inside can open a ghost portal. "So, this is the ghost portal projector?" Danny asked, sounding astonished. "What do you think, Sam?" He asked the goth, but she didn't responded "Sam?"

Sam, who was quiet at the time, snapped out of it "Huh, what was it, Danny?"

Danny cocked an eyebrow and told her "I was asking you what do you think of this projector?"

"It's okay, I guess." She replied, looking at the floor.

"Okay?!" Tucker shouted, feeling offended by Sam's opinion of his latest invention "This projector is state of the art, energy powered, and it's Eco-Friendly! Eco-friendly Sam!"

Sam sighs, as Danny asked her "Sam, you've been out of it sinse the trip to Vladcorps. Care to tell us what's wrong?"

Throughout the week after the Vladcorps incident, Sam has been acting odd. She made constant visits to Danny's house, almost like she wants to avoid her home life. Every visit she would play video games with Danny and Danielle, share a few laughs, and would have dinner with the Fenton siblings.

Sam always like the Fenton family, their parents were the nicest, yet eccentric people you met. Jack, the father of the family, works as a repairman to fix cars, trucks, construction vehicles, etc. Maddie, his wife and the mother of her children, works as a doctor for the Amity hospital. She is known to be blessed with a wonderful body, making women jealous of her figure, and men question why would such a beautiful woman would marry a fat happy go lucky man.

"I'll tell you about it, after we check out the Ghost portal projector!" Sam replied, Danny nodded.

"Okay, lets break the laws of reality and open that portal!" Tucker exclaims as he pressed the button of the projector, luckily his Parents aren't home.

The projector then starts glowing green, as the hole of the projector glow a bright color of green. Then, green static starts charging, and a loud flash of a circular light opens. Coming out of the projector, is a swirling green portal, which is standing on the wall of the attic.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker can't help themselves but looked shocked. Their jaws dropped as they saw the green vortex in front of them. "I can't believe it worked." Tucker whispered.

Danny turns to his friend and comments "Tuck, you're known to create advanced tech, but this takes the cake! Still, Vlad also had a ghost portal in his 'secret lab'."

"I bet it took him months to build his ghost portal." Tucker said.

"Your a fast inventor, and a fast learner." Danny added.

Sam looked intrigued by the green portal, as she steps in closer to get a better look. "I wonder what's it like inside of the Ghost Zone?"

"Lets go and find out." Danny suggested as he transformed into Phantom. "Wanna come, Tuck?"

"Nah, you two go, I'll just stay here and keep an eye on the portal." Tucker replied.

Phantom nodded as he hold onto Sam around her waist "Hang tight." He advised, as the two enters the ghost portal together.

Tucker sits on the chair, as he opens his soda drink from his mini fridge 'Danny, only you can help Sam out.' He thought. As he takes a sip, he looked at a picture frame of a man who looked like an older Tucker, without glasses "Just like how he helped me out since your gone." He said, referring to the picture.

/

Ghost Zone

Both Danny and Sam were astonished.

Inside the ghost zone is a green wave of energy, floating islands and rocks around, dark green swirls everywhere, it's like being in an episode of The Twilight Zone. The temperature here is cold, mostly because of the deathly atmosphere. Purple doors are seen from different directions, which made the two curious.

"So this is the ghost zone." Sam said as she and Danny landed on a floating rock "Danny, this must be the place where all the ghosts you've defeated comes here." She deducted.

"Yeah, but the question is, what's stopping them from getting out?" Danny questioned "Vlad is hiring ghosts to go after me, chances are that either Skulker or Desiree are here."

"And Ember." Sam added sadly.

Danny looked at her sadly, there's really something going on with Sam. He hadn't seen her like this ever since...the accident 5 years ago. Since then, Danny and Sam became closer, but not to the point of being a couple.

Danny placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and said to her "Sam, you can always talk to me about-"

"Chains."

Sam raised an eyebrow "Chains? Danny what are you talking about?" Sam questioned.

"I didn't say that." Danny replied.

But in a change of events, a ghost passed through the two. The floating ghost looks like a large man with a tiny head, he wore a black and white outfit that looked like a prison uniform, and appears to be running from someone.

"You'll never take me alive, coppers!" The ghost declared.

Appearing out of nowhere, a long chain with a cuff on the front charged in on the large ghost. The cuff clanked on the ghost's neck, causing the ghost to be yanked back from where the chain was.

Danny and Sam were shocked when they saw that. "Okay, what the hell was that?" Sam asked.

"Bringin' humans through the Ghost Zone? That's against the rules." Echoed a southern voice.

Danny and Sam are startled by the sudden ghostly voice. They looked around and spotted the owner of that voice. He was a tall pale man with long shoulder length, white hair, yellow eyes, his facial expression deams a younger looking man. He wore a white cowboy hat, a long, white trench coat, with white gloves, and black boots. He seem to be carrying what appears to be a rule book.

"You, human, are under arrest for trespassin' my region of the Ghost Zone." He said to Sam with authority in his voice.

"Arrested? Who are you, the sheriff of the Ghost Zone?" Danny said sarcastically.

The ghost didn't take kindly to the boy's words, as he replied "Well punk, your messin' with Walker, Ghost Zone's warden. I have arrested many punks like you who insulted my authority, as I am your judge, jury, and executioner and executioner."

"You said execution, twice." Sam pointed out.

"I know, I just like the word 'execution'." Walker reply, as he raised his hands "Now to arrest you, punk, and your human accomplice." white energy appears from his hands "Chains!" He cried, as chains start appearing out of his hands, heading straight towards the two.

Danny picks up Sam as they dodge the chains that were aiming at their necks. Danny, while carrying Sam bridal style, flew away from the crazy ghost jailer, as he continues to throw chains with collars on them.

"Danny, we have to go back to the portal!" Sam suggested.

Danny nodded in agreement, as they saw the portal they've come from. Unfortunately, the chain collar managed to caught Danny's ankle, causing the ghost boy to let go of Sam.

"Danny!" She yelled, floating through as she missed their portal, and went through a different one.

"Sam!" Danny shouted, he saw his best friend entered the wrong portal. He tried to get up, but another set of chain collars wrapped around his neck, his hands, and his waste. "Let me go!" He demanded, but all he gotten is a surge of electricity in his body, shocking him until he's knocked out.

Walker grabbed the sleepy Phantom by the collar, as he looked at the DP logo on his chest "So your the rumored Phantom hero I've been hearing about." Walker comments as he threw the boy in a floating police squad car "Guess you'll have to spend an eternity in my prison."

/

Danny opened his eyes, feeling a little groggy. He got up and appears to be inside a cell. The cell is nothing but a bunk bed, a toilet, and a sink.

"What the hell?" He muttered. He looked at his clothing, which isn't the black HAZMAT suit he wore. Instead, he's in a black and white stripe prison uniform. "Great, the one thing my sister is always afraid of where I ended up in." He said, stepping towards the bars of the cell and yelled out "Hello? I'm not supposed to be hear!"

"We're all not supposed to be here." Said an inmate in Danny's cell. The inmate appears to wear the same prison outfit Danny wore, but he's a glowing skeleton with an afro. "Walker always capture us and lock us up for even the littlest things. It makes me sick to the stomach that he abuse his power like this, even though I don't have a stomach! Yohohohohohohohohoho!" He laugh, then greeted himself "By the way, my name I'm Brook, also known as the Soul King!"

"Danny Phantom, hero of Amity Park." Danny greeted back, as the two shake hands "So how long were you in prison, Brook?"

"Well, before I died, I was once a famous boogie dancer during the 70s, but after disco died, I died with it, that and cocaine." Brook explained "Since then, I've been a kindred spirit, dancing around in my disco club realm. But it was when Walker made a rule that states that doing the hustle is against the rules!" He said with anger in his voice "The nerve of that man! Outlawing dancing, my passionate past time!" He then turned to Danny "So, what are you in?"

Danny answered "Well, you see, my friend Tucker built this ghost portal projector to come here. Only me and Sam enters and-" he paused, realizing about Sam "Oh no, Sam! She's somewhere in the Ghost Zone!"

"Wait, where did you come from?" Brook asked in concern.

"Earth, actually."

Brook gasped, "Are you saying, your the halfa that Skulker talks about?!"

"Skulker?" Danny question "He's here too?"

Suddenly, a bell ringed and the cell bars disintegrated, as a ghostly police guard cried out "RECESS!" As many other ghostly prisoners came out of their cells to go out.

Danny and Brook were led out too, as they head towards the courtyard, Danny couldn't help but wonder, where did Sam go?

/

Out at the courtyard, where above is a ghostly force field so no one goes out.

Danny couldn't help but felt nervous. Mainly because Skulker is here, glaring at Danny like he's the prey. But Skulker isn't alone, with him is Ember, whose prison uniform is torn to her bare arms, and midriff. Apparently, from the looks of it, Skulker is made as Ember's prison bitch. Who knew this was a unisex prison.

"Great, two of my enemies are here to strangle me in my sleep." Danny muttered.

Brook reply "It's not so bad, Danny. As long as we don't start something, we might get a chance to not start something terrible, otherwise, we might end up to fight in the Pit."

"What happens in the Pit?" Danny asked.

Brook grimace when Danny asked him that "It's another one of Walker's sick enjoyment. When a prisoner starts to acted up, he sends them to fight the Pit's champion, Wulf. A dangerous werewolf ghost that no prisoner ever survived fighting with. The thought of fighting him gives me goosebumps, even though I don't have skin." He joked.

"Might we join with?" Danny and Brook looked at the person and it appears to be Desiree, along with her is a blue ghost wearing a cardboard hat on his head, blue eyes, a shaggy beard, and a raggidy prison outfit.

"Why yes, lovely Desiree, and Box Ghost too." Brook welcomed, "Hey Desiree, can I wish to see your panties?" What he received was a punched to the head.

"No man shall ever make a wish like that!" Desiree proclaimed "And I'll make sure of that!" She then noticed Danny and smiled sweetly "Oh, why hello ghost child, didn't know you sit here."

"Desiree? How did you end up here?"

"Well, after I exit the human world back here in the Ghost Zone, I was caught by Walker for some rediculous rule he made up about something about indecent exposure."

'Well, given what you always wear.' Danny thought, as a ball hits him in the head. He looked at the one who threw it at him, which is Skulker, Ember, and Vortex. "So that's how you want to play, huh?" Danny said as he pick up the ball, and threw it back at Skulker, only for the ghost hunter to dodge it, and hits...Walker, who was watching his prisoners, and enjoying his fudgesicle, which dropped to the floor due to being hit by the ball. "Uh, whoops." Danny said.

Walker, glaring at Danny, shouts "Chains!" As his chain collar grabbed Danny by the neck, yanking him from Brook, Desiree, and Box Ghost. Now Danny is face to face with Walker "Throwing a ball onto my face? Strike one." Walker then shoved Danny harshly on the floor, next to his spilled fudgesicle "Making me drop my fudgesicle? Strike two."

"I didn't know ghosts eat fudge pops." Danny smirked.

This made Walker angrier "Making a sly remark on me? Strike three!" He exclaims "Phantom, how about a quick trip to the Pit."

The ghost prisoners gasped. Danny Phantom is going to fight in the Pit! The place where it's like a cage match/gladiator stadium, the deepest part of Walker's prison. Skulker, Ember, and Vortex smirked, because there's no way the halfa is going to survive Wulf. Brook, Desiree, and Box Ghost are more worried about their friend, well, Boxy is thinking about boxes.

All Danny could worry is to how to break out of here and find Sam, and how to defeat Wulf in the Pit.

/

"You think she's dead?"

"Who knows, if she is, she should've passed over."

"Don't say that, brother!"

"Why not, she's human."

Sam opens her eyes, hearing an argument between a brother and sister. She saw a blue skinned male ghost with long gray hair, red eyes, and a big chin. He wore a black poncho, with a purple long sleeve shirt, a skull connected to his poncho, and wears raggedy gray pants with blue shoes. He appears to wear a brown necklace with a red gem. Next to him is a green skinned female ghost. She has long golden locks, red eyes, and purple lips. She wore a baby blue dress with a yellow necklace around her neck with a red gem.

Both human like ghosts notices the goth, waking up from her out coldness "Ah! She's alive!" The girl ghost stated.

Sam looked puzzled by the brother and sister ghosts "Um, hey." She said as her voice sound nervous.

The male ghosts cleared his voice as he speaks "Greetings, human girl. I am Aragon, former prince of the ghost realm where everything's medieval. My sister here is Dorathea, former princess of the kingdom." He explained.

"Medieval? Kingdom? Is that where I landed?" Sam asked herself, then realized "Oh my God, Danny! He's in trouble!" Sam then starts to hypervanting, panicking about her best friend whose captured by some deranged ghost that arrested him for no reason.

"Hey hey, calm down!" Dorathea said, calming down Sam as she stops hypervanting. Sam then starts to tear up, laying back on the bed she's slept in, crying silently on her pillow.

"I think we should leave her alone for a while, brother." Dorathea suggested, as Aragon nodded in agreement.

"Yes, the poor human girl must've even through a lot. C'mon sister, we must get to the strategy meeting to claim back our kingdom." Aragon said, as he and his sister left Sam in the room.

As Sam starts crying, all she could say is Danny's name.

/

Elmerton, next to Amity Park

Ten Shadow gang members, knocked out by one man in a black trenchcoat, with a black fedora hat, and is covered with a blank gray mask with red shades on. He also carries a cane with a skull on top.

"That's another gang group today." Said the masked vigilante, as he picks up some kind of mask and wears it, revealing a caucasian human face that resembles an old man "As a master of disguise, there's no way people can catch me."

/

Whose the vigilante? What's going to happen to Danny? Will he ever see Sam again? Stay tuned and find out!

Yes, I used Brook from One Piece in this version, he's a ghost of a disco dancer with ice powers. I made Walker a young, albino, sheriff rather than an old mafia man.

See you next time, fellow readers! Remember to review!


	12. Chapter 11: The Pit

I don't own anything, they belong to their respectful owners

Also, Esperanto will be spoke like this

Enjoy

/

Oct. 6th- Walker's Prison

Danny wasn't sure where the guards are taking him. One moment he was at the courtyard, now he's being escorted down a dark hall, until they stopped at a large gate.

"Out you go, kid!" One guard said as he through Danny towards the opened gate. Danny fell onto the ground. He got up, and looked around and saw what the Pit is.

The Pit, looks like a floating island, trapped inside a cage, with thousands of evil ghosts watching, chanting "Wulf" over and over again.

Danny recognizes some of the crowd. The the left side is Skulker, Ember, and Vortex smiling as they're about to witness Danny's fall. The right side is Brook, Desiree, and the Box Ghost, who looked worried about the ghost boy's situation.

"I can't believe Danny's going to face Wulf!" Brook exclaims "He's only been in here for one day, and already he's going to be clawed to death by that crazy werewolf!"

"Mr. Masters isn't going to be happy when he hears that the ghost child dies in this match." Desiree states.

"But even though he's already half-dead, no ghost ever survives in the Pit! Not even my boxes!" Box ghost babbled insanely.

Then, white smoke appears around the caged stadium, which makes an appearance of a huge, 12ft Walker, with a microphone on his hand "Attention, prisoners of my jail!" He shouted "Welcome to the Pit, the deepest part of my ghostly prison!" Walker points his hand towards Danny "In this corner, is today's victom! He's 5'10" with white hair, and neon green eyes. He's half human, half ghost, give it up for Danny Phantom!" The ghosts gives out boos, hisses, and jeers towards the ghost boy, except for Brook, Desiree, and Box Ghost.

Walker continues as he points his hand towards the other side "And here in this corner! An all-time champion! Back before he was dead, he was a feral child who was raised by wolves! His choice of language is Esperanto, and he has two forms: one that makes him look like a punk, and the other is a more beastly appearances. Give it up for the deadly, the savage, blood thirsting champion, Wulf!"

Appearing from the shadows, looks like a tanned boy, 6'3", a foot taller than Danny. He has messy black spikey hair, pointy ears, green eyes, and a toothy grin that makes a slasher smile. He wore green shirt with ripped sleeves, green pants, and is barefooted. The only noticeable feature on him is a tail.

*This is my opponent?* Wulf asked in Esperanto *No matter, I'll just claw him up!* his fingernails grew longer, as he prepares to fight.

'All right, Fenton, lets show these ghosts what your capable of.' Danny mentally thought, as his ghostly green orbs appears around his fists.

This is going to be deadly.

/

Midieval Kingdom realm

Sam stopped crying as she wipes her tears from her eyes. She couldn't help but think of what happened to Danny after he pushed her inside the wrong portal. She got up from the bed, and exits out of the room she was in.

"Gotta find Danny." She told herself, as she walks towards to the next door. When she opens it, she saw Aragon and Dorathea, along with a green hooded archer ghost, a ghost with a black hood over his head, and a ghost that looks like a peasant.

"Brother, the human girl has awaken." Dora said.

Sam looked at the ghostly people on the round table and speak "Hey, um, listen. Is there a way to get out of this...realm?" She asked.

Aragon respond "Well, there is a door that can take you out to the Ghost Zone in our castle, but unfortunately, we don't have access to our castle thanks to the Kingdom's new ruler."

"Who is the new ruler?" Sam asked.

Aragon got up the table and reply "His name is the Fright Knight, a powerful ghost knight that wields the Soulshredder, a sword that's known to send you to your worst fears!" Aragon's expression changed to grimaced "My sister was supposed to be next in line after our father passed on, but the Fright Knight wanted to marry her."

"But the problem is, I don't love the Fright Knight, I'm in love with the royal guard's archer." Dora added "But Fright Knight wouldn't have that, so he forcefully took over the kingdom, leaving me, my brother, the archer, and the rest of our resistance to stand up and fight the Fright Knight and reclaim our Kingdom." She said in a dramatic way.

Sam nodded and reply "Sounds like you guys are busy, so can one of you escort me to that door?"

The resistance are shocked, surely she must be joking. The castle is full of skeleton guards.

Aragon breaks the silence "Well, normally no one whose ever a ghost would go to the castle unguarded. But since your human, you can just phase through the castle."

"That's right, after all, the humans here are the ghosts. Just like how ghost can phase through solid objects in the human world, so can humans here." Dorathea added.

Sam is obsorbing this information. She tested it out by moving her hand through the table, making the theory corrected. "Awesome, now does anyone know where I can find the portal inside the castle?" Sam asked.

"I'll go." Aragon offered. "I know this castle from the inside out, but it'll be tricky. Fright Knight has eyes and ears when someone approach the castle."

/

The Pit

Danny keeps dodging from Wulf's claws, he shoots his ecto blast towards the wolf boy. But Wulf proves to have the upper hand, as he slash Danny's side with his long claws. Danny screamed in pain, feeling the green liquid flowing through his side. 'That, really f****n hurts.' He mentally cursed. He needs to survive this fight and find Sam. 'I gotta win this fight if I want to survive.' He thought, as he holds onto his side, and went back to his fighting position.

But Wulf did a roundhouse kick on Danny's face. Danny fell onto the ground, causing the audience to boo at him. "Such a disappointment." Wulf howled, in English.

"You can speak English?" Danny said.

"Yeah, I can speak both English and Esperanto." Wulf answered "Though, I don't speak English much around here, but I decided to speak English so everyone can understand me." He walks up towards Danny and placed his foot onto the ghost boy's chest, causing Danny to lie down on the floor. "Listen, lets just finish this quickly, cause if I don't win this match, Walker won't set me free from this hellhole."

"So your reason to fight in these matches is a get-out-of-jail card?" Danny asked in disbelief "Don't you care about the other opponents you've killed?"

"I was raised by wolves." Wulf stated "I was raised to hunt, to fight for the Pack. I am the Alpha Male!" He longed his claws onto Danny's shoulders, causing green liquid to oozed out of his shoulders. "I've heard from Walker that you've brung a human girl here in the ghost zone."

"S-Sam..." Danny whispered.

Wulf caught on thanks for his super hearing "Aw, her name is Sam? Well once I'm out of here, maybe I can find her for you, and claim her as my mate!" He taunted.

At the stadium, Ember heard Sam's name from Wulf's mouth, "No way, Sam's here in the Ghost Zone? This can't be good." She told to herself, as she whispered something to Skulker's ear.

Danny tries to escape from Wulf's claws that's dug into his shoulders, after hearing Wulf's remark about claiming Sam as his mate, he was furious. Something inside of Danny that makes his blood boiled, almost like he's getting angry.

Danny's eyes turned from neon green, to blood red with black outlines. His pale skin turned to blue, his hair changed to ash gray, and the green blood turns black.

Wulf, seeing this sudden transformation, using his animal instincts carefully, he lets Danny go and backed away swiftly 'The hell was that?' Wulf mentally asked himself. What the wolf boy saw was not the Danny Phantom he was facing, but a different person.

"I'm tired of hearing your shit, you mutt." Danny said, but his voice sounded something straight out of hell. Danny was covered in a dark matter aroa, his skin turned blue, his eyes were red with the black on the outside, his bangs on his hair are gray, and he gives out a huge grin that resembles a psychopath. He cracks his neck and gets into a fighting stance "Now, lets see who's the real Alpha Male!" He challenged.

Wulf, getting to his fighting stance, charged in towards the Dark Danny, raised his left claws towards him 'Lets see you can dodge this, halfa!' He thought as he reached his claws towards the halfa.

But unfortunately, shocking the prisoner audience, Wulf's left arm was cut off, by Dark Danny's two fingers. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Wulf screamed in agony, as he's bleeding ectoplasm out of whats left of his clean cut arm.

Dark Danny looked at Wulf, showing a sadistic smile across his face "What's the matter? Does the little doggy needs to be put down?" Now there's a terrifying echo in his voice.

Witnessing this, Brook ask "Desiree, what's going on with Danny? He looked so...evil!"

"I don't know, but from what I can tell, he seems to be in some kind of feral state." Desiree deducted.

Meanwhile, on the other side, Ember, Skulker, and Vortex looked in shocked that the kid who defeated him just cut off the champion's arm.

"This ghost child has some crazy mad skills in him." Skulker comments "Wait until Plasmius hears about this."

'This kid's a monster.' Ember thought 'Does Sam actually hang out with this guy, he looked like he's feral.'

Back at the stadium, Wulf's cut offed arm regenerated back, since ghosts can regenerated their limbs. 'This guy's a psycho, if I don't beat him, I'll never get out of here!' "Alright, lets finished this, once and for all!" Wulf howled. His body starts to transform, his skin grew black fur around his body, his face grew into a long snout, resembling a wolf, his ears turned black, and his teeth turned into sharp fangs. His frightful appearance resembles a werewolf, as he snarls at Dark Danny "Lets see if you can defeat me!" He growled, as he grew his claws out.

"So the little puppy wants to play, huh?" Dark Danny smirked, cracking his neck again, and cracking his knuckles "C'mon, boy, lets see of you can play dead...permenantly." His eyes grew more sadistic when the dark matter around him starts to grew.

/

Tucker's Attic

"Man, they're taking so long in the ghost zone." Tucker said. It has been 1 hours since Danny and Sam went inside the ghost zone. He's beginning to worry about them, since the ghost zone is filled with ghosts, and they're probably in trouble. "But I can't leave my post, I'm sure Danny and Sam will come through, they always will."

Suddenly, his cellphone ringed. He looked up and saw Jazz's number on it. 'Oh man! His older sister is calling! I have to think of something quick.' He mentally thought as he answers the phone and nervously answered "Hello?"

"Hey, Tuck, it's Jazz." She answered on the other line "Do you know where Danny?" Asked the concerned sister.

Tucker tries to think up of something, can't tell her that he's in some kind of another dimension. So he quickly gave her a fib "H-he's with Sam! Yeah, he and Sam went out to catch a movie together!"

/

Fenton residence.

"You mean, on a date?" Jazz asked excitedly on the phone.

Tucker, on the other line, reply "Well, they wouldn't say that-"

"Omigosh!" Jazz squee, as she drops the phone "Danielle! You have to hear the news!" As she left, the phone is still on Tucker's line.

"Hello? Jazz? Danny will hate me for this."

/

Cliffhanger! Who's going to win, Danny, of Wulf? Will Sam find a way out? Stay tuned and find out!

REVIEW, FAV, AND FOLLOW!


	13. Chapter 12: Visions and Top Hats

I do not own Danny Phantom

Enjoy

/

It's too quiet.

The Darkness, inside.

Floating in the pitch black darkness, Danny is lying down, suspended from the ground of darkness. He got up and looked around and watched his surroundings.

"W-where am I?" He asked himself. The bangs on his hair fell over his face, as he felt a sudden chill down to his spine.

"Your inside of your subconscious mind, Danny." Whispered a child like voice.

Danny looked around, finding the source of the voice. "Show yourself!" He demanded.

"Okay, okay, there's no need to be aggitated."

Suddenly, a white mist went through the darkness, passing through Danny as he saw what the white mist is forming. It took the shape of a white wolf, but the true form it took was a young woman in white.

She has long, snowy white hair, pure white eyes, and a deadpanned expression. She wore a long white dress. She looked like a teenage girl around Danny's age that looked cute in Danny's opinion.

"Okay, now your weirding me out." Danny stated.

"Well, it's not my true form, I just took the form your most comfortable with." She said.

"Uh, can you tell me your name?" Danny asked her.

The girl giggled "Well, I can't tell you my name is, yet. I'm just here to show you some visions of what you'll encounter."

Suddenly, she was inches closer to Danny's face, making Danny blush for a while. "This may tingle." She informed, as she put both hands on Danny's head as she pressed her head on his temple.

Suddenly, a flash of light appears in Danny's vision. He saw flashing images of what he's trying to make out of. He saw a pair of red wings, a boy with claws, a sword stabbing an evil entity, a blue haired girl with guns, and Amity Park being turned into a war zone. Then he saw a girl with white hair that resembles him, and a group of white suited men with evil look in their eyes, with GIW initials on them.

Danny is now separated from the girl, who now is nowhere to be seen. "What the hell was that? Wait, did I just saw the initials GIW?" He asked in realization.

"Yes, Danny. I can't tell you much about them, but their really, really bad people. You'll make some powerful allies along your way. If you need some advice, you can always look for me, in your dreams."

"But what about Vlad? He's half ghost and he's after my head."

"Vlad is more of a threat to you and everyone else that stands in his way. Now wake up, and break out of Walker's prison! The chain between the Human world and the Ghost Zone must not be apart."

/

Danny opened his eyes immediately, from the jolt of his subconscious mind. He was still in the caged stadium, as he looked at his opponent, he was stunned.

Wulf, in his wolf form, is bleeding ectoplasm from his mouth, his chest, and the floor. Their were ectoplasm blood spilled around the stadium, and Wulf just lie on the ground, unconscious. Danny was shocked, did he do this? He asked himself. He looked at the prisoner audience with the same shocked expression as he has. They were filled with fear towards the halfa.

Skulker, Ember, and Vortex looked shocked at the brutal work Danny has caused. Skulker looked surprised that his prey has defeated the Pit's champion, which gives Skulker a thought. He has found the perfect prey to hunt down and hang onto his pelt.

Ember looked frightened. She looked at Danny with fear, is this who Sam hangs out with? Ember needs to have a long chat with the ghost boy.

On the other side, Brook, Desiree, and Box Ghost looked shocked. Brook never knew much about Danny, when he first saw him, he seems like a nice boy. Now he understands that Danny is a formidable fighter, a deadly one. What he saw wasn't Danny, but some kind of feral state he's in. Of course, Brook doesn't have any eyes.

Desiree observes the feral state on Danny. Is this what a halfa is capable of? If so, then Vlad should have the same amount of a feral state Danny does. In all her years as a ghost genie, she has never seen such power. As a neutral ghost, she could report this to Vlad, but she chose not to. But what's stopping Skulker from doing so?

As for Box Ghost, well, the ghost hobo's mind is thinking about boxes.

Danny looked at himself. His prison uniform has been shredded in half. He's covered in ectoplasm blood and claw marks on his right side. Danny's white hair fell all over his face, looking like he's seen hell itself, or experience it.

Walker, appearing in front of Danny, "Looks like we've got ourselves a new winner." He announced, as he punched Danny in the stomach, causing Danny to be knocked out cold. "Take him back to his cell, he's done for today." He ordered the guards, as they take Danny away from the stadium.

/

The Midieval Realm

In the dreary purple sky above the Kingdom, a black dragon is seen from birds eye view. Riding the dragon is Sam, whose holding tight on its back. The dragon in question is Aragon himself.

"Hey Aragon." Sam called out.

"Yes, Samantha?" The dragon answered.

"Well, I've been wondering, what do you mean when your father 'passed on?' Aren't ghosts already dead?" She asked.

Aragon sighs, making smoke coming out of his dragon breath, and answers "Do you know how when a human dies, he can get send to either heaven, or hell?" Sam nodded "Well, here in the ghost zone, their are souls that are bounded in the human world due to their obsessiveness. These souls are called ghosts, as you see. The ghosts can decide whether to pass on its own, or choose to stay here and make their domain here. Like this realm for example, it was created during the dark age after the black plague. Many of our fellow ghosts who died and get sent here, can create their own realms. Heaven and Hell does exists, where Heaven is a place where some of the good ghosts go when it feels that they're done here. Hell, unfortunately, is the downside of when a ghost is contempt to be too powerful and too evil, they are sent there for eternal damnation."

As Sam observes the information, they have spotted the castle where Aragon and Dorathea are. The Aragon dragon landed a yard away from the castle as Sam steps down from his back.

"This is as far as I go, you must go through the castle. To find the portal, the door has a emblem of a white rose. You won't miss it." Aragon informs as he transformed back to his human form as he leaves.

Sam headed out of the woods and saw the red castle with a flag that's shaped like a helmet and has a purple flaming sword on it. She also saw the bridge of the castle lowering to the ground, as she sees a carriage passing through. Sam quickly ran towards the bridge before it rises up again and ran straight inside the castle.

The goth girl looked around and enters the hallway where the doors are. She looked for the door that has a white rose emblem on it, only to find no emblem on each of them.

"Who dares enter inside of my domain?" Yelled a booming voice.

Sam wasted no time as she phase through the wall to the otherside of the hallway. Luckely, she has founded the door with the white rose emblem on it. It was in a room that's full of weapons hanged on to walls.

"Yes!" Sam cheared herself as she opens the door, and finds a different part of the Ghost Zone region. "Okay, now I've just have to find Danny and get out of this realm." She shuts the door behind her, as she landed on a floating rock 3ft from where she stands. She made a mental note to tell Tucker to build jet packs to travel around the ghost zone next time.

Sam was lucky when she wasn't spotted by the Fright Knight, but wonders what will happened when she actually meet him, but shrugs it off when she has to focus on to find Danny, hopefully he doesn't cause any trouble.

Unknown to her, she is being watched by a man with a top hat, as he observes Sam whose standing on the floating rock, trying to find a way out. "This girl could need some help." Said the man as he floated towards her.

"Excuse me miss, but are you lost?" Sam looked up behind and saw the appearance of the man. He has on a black top hat with a skull emblem on the front. He has black shaggy hair and blue skin. He has crimson eyes with a crack on the right eye. He wore a dark blue poncho over his dark purple coat. He has purple gloves in his hand, while he holds a scepter on his left hand. He wore black, dress pants with black shoes.

Sam respond to his question "Well, you see, I'm looking for my friend-"

"Danny Fenton, or the Phantom hero as people call him in your world." The man replied, shocking Sam before she can say anything "Don't worry, I know where he is. He's not far from here." As he said this, his scepter blowed white as the two vanished from the floating rock.

/

Walker's Prison

"Yo, Dipstick, wake up!" Yelled Ember, as she shakes the unconscious Danny back and forth. Danny opened his eyes and saw Ember, along with Skulker, Vortex, Brook, Desiree, and Box Ghost.

"W-what?" Danny moaned, as he saw the ghosts he knew inside of his cell "What are you guys doing here in mine and Brooks cell?"

"Quiet down, Danny." Brook reassured "They aren't here to fight, their here to make a deal with you."

"A deal? What kind of deal do you guys want?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow at his ghostly enemies.

Skulker cleared his throat as he answered "Well, whelp. You see, we Both want something, out of this hellish prison. When I was sent here after my encounter with you, I wa minding my own business. I've managed to create my own realm called Skulker Island, my personal hunting ground in the ghost zone. As soon as I fly onward, Walker came by and told me that hunting without a license is against the rules! I mean, c'mon, I've been having my license. Unfortunately thanks to my death of testing out this suit, my license was fused inside of my pockets."

"That's nothing compared to what I've been through!" Ember retorted. "I've did a good job hiding my ghost form when I've learned how to cover myself from ghostly presence with my guitar. After I've been sent here, Walker chained me up for having blue hair! All I want is to have people to remember my name, some riches and fame. But it's all gone now, and to make matters worse, my ties with Sam has been servered, and her little boy pop is a halfa." She referred to Danny "I remember how she talks about you nonstop when you were in that hospital." She said sadly.

Danny's eyes widened when he heard that Sam has been worried about him 5 years ago after the accident. Danny has been told that he was clueless, he wasn't the brightest when it comes to Sam's feelings for him. He remembers around the time when he had that little crush on Paulina in 5th grade, and noticed that Sam was getting jealous. This starts on Sam's vendetta against Paulina when she made Paulina's locker to cover her black ink all over her. Danny was lucky when he grown out of that Paulina crush after his hospital stay, cause all he ever focus on is to keep the people of Amity safe from the scum on the streets.

Because he made a promise to someone that lead him to the path of justice.

Danny sighs and gave a serious look towards his cellmates "Okay, here's the plan..."

/

Star Summer's house

Star Summer is just your average 16 year old gir. She is Secretary for Casper's student body president Valerie Gray, her best friend since she moved here. She has made it to the popular group, but never went out with them due to busy school work, and babysitting her younger brother, Mitch.

Ever since she was saved by the Phantom hero, she has a fan girl crush on the white haired boy. She wishes that she was a crime fighter like him, but that will never happened.

"Star, there's someone to see you." Yelled Star's mother.

Star went out of her room and headed towards the living room. When she's there, she saw her mother on the couch talking to a suited man with brown comb hair, glasses, and holding a black book.

"Um mom, who's this man?" Star questions.

Her mother respond "Oh honey, this is Dr. James Whedon, he's here because he's giving you some oppertunity."

"Yes, Ms. Summers." Said Dr. Whedon "Because you, Star Summers, are chosened as...The Slayer."

/

A/N

More cliffhangers! And the last part about Star being a Slayer? Yep, bet you didn't saw that one coming didn't you? I'm making her as a Buffy expy, maybe she could be the niece of Buffy! It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant!

Next time: Danny and his allies plans for prison brake! As he ran towards the exit, Danny must face off against Walker! But Danny learned something that could be of his advantage!

If you can't tell who the man with the top hat is, no, he is not the Doctor, or Ghostwriter.

Also, check out my profile, I've got some challenges for you fanfic writers.

Remember to REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 13: Escape from Walker's Prison

I do not own Danny Phantom

Enjoy

/

Oct. 6 - Abandon underground train station

Inside the abandoned subway station, is the hideout for Amity's gang, the Shadows. Their leader of the gang, Johnny Baldwin, and his girlfriend, Kitty Philips, are discussing about their decrease of gang member.

"I can't believe this is all we've gotten in members." Johnny said in a disappointing tone. "Only 30 members!"

"Don't feel bad, Johnny." Kitty assured him "All we need is to recruit more members."

"But how are we going to find members?" Johnny questioned "We've lost 12 of our members from Elmerton, and 20 thanks to the ghost boy." He then started to smile evilly "After my hiatus, I've met this pale guy who gave me this ring." He showed it to the members of the Shadows. It was a gold ring with a green gem on it.

"What does this ring do?" Asked one of the members.

"According to the guy that gave me this, this ring can control a person's shadow if I touched that person. With this ring, I can control that person's shadow, which controls the owner." Johnny informed. He gave a demonstration by touching the member that asked him about the ring. As Johnny's hand pointed on the thug's shadow. He gestured his fingers, as he controls the shadow to punch itself, making the thug to punch himself, shocking the other gang members.

"Wow, boss. That's amazing!"

"Your the king of this town!"

As the gang members cheered for Johnny, a pair of red eyes witness this as a pair of white fangs gave a smile "This punk could be of good use to me, and apparently he's looking for some members. I know the perfect member." He said as he dissapear.

/

Walker's Prison- Lunch time

The prisoners in Walkers prison are now inside the cafeteria, where they are serving gruel for the ghostly prisoners.

On the table, is Danny, Brook, and Box Ghost are whispering to each other. Noticing the groups whispers, Ember comes towards the group "What are you Dipsticks talking about over here?"

"Oh, nothing." Danny said "Were just comparing how Desiree's boobs are more bigger than your small ones."

Angry about this, Ember's eyes turned red as she picks up Danny from the collar and scream "Well sorry if I don't have boobs of Dolly Patton!" She screeched, then smirked as she saw Desiree on the other table "If you like her boobs so much, why don't you feel her up?" She said as she grabs Danny's hand. Danny tries to struggle, but Ember uses his hands to press them on Desiree's mamories.

Flustered, Desiree looks pissed, as Danny sweats nervously "It's not what it look like!" He said, hoping for mercy from the ghost genie.

"NO MAN SHALL LAY HANDS ON ME UNLESS I WISH IT!" She yelled as purple energy charged through her body, her eyes glowed red, and before everyone knows it, Desiree blasted both Danny and Ember. Ember got up and charged at Desiree, causing the prisoners watched a battle between Ember and Desiree, pulling their hairs at eachother.

"Cat Fight!" Box Ghost yelled, causing the ghost prisoners to whistle and growl as Ember and Desiree fight.

Seeing this, the prison guards came towards the two girls to stop their fight. "All right, ladies, break it up." Said one guard. But he is shoved by Ember, causing the warden to fall down and hit the wall.

Unknown from the spectators, Skulker pressed a button, causing an explosion from outside the prison. The prisoners yelled, Ember and Desiree stopped fighting, and next thing they know, there's a hole on the wall on the long hallway of Walker's Prison."

"FREEDOM!" Vortex yelled, as he lead the prisoners towards the hole.

Brook, Box Ghost, Ember, Skulker, and Desiree gathered around with Danny as Brook states "That was an awesome plan, Danny. Having the whole thing staged, the conversation, Ember and Desiree fight, distracting the guards, and have Skulker set up explosions? That's an awesome plan!"

"Thanks, Brook." Danny replied to the skeleton, then looked at Desiree "Sorry about touching your-"

"Child, it's all right." Desiree said "Besides, your just a 16 year old boy with hormones and puberty ahead, so it's natural for you to feel a woman's touch. After all, I was a harem girl back in my lifetime." She said in a seductively voice.

Feeling the red that could rival a cherry, Danny loosens his collar until he speaks "Lets just get out of here."

The group nodded in agreement as they head towards the escape hole Skulker made. While running through some doors and cells, Danny took noticed of a large, red, door that has chains and locks all over. 'Man, I wonder what's inside this door.' Danny thought, as he reach his hand on the chains.

But Brook and Box Ghost caught him, pulling him from reach from the door "Noooooooo! Don't open that door!" Brook panically warned him.

"Why? Who's in this door?" Danny asked.

"This prisoner can never, ever be unleashed!" Box Ghost explained "Because in that cell is a being that is too dangerous for both the Ghost Zone, and the Human world!"

"What's his crime?" Danny asked again.

"You don't want to know." Brook told him "It's so awful, it gives me goosebumps to think what would happened if he's released! Even though I don't have skin."

"Hey, if you guys want to stick around and watch Walker coming towards us, then you better run!" Ember yelled, as she glided through the hole with her guitar.

Danny, Brook, and Box Ghost resumes flying. Just as they are almost there to the escape hole, they halted when they saw Walker, standing in front of the blast hole in his prison.

"Well, well, well." Walker said "I have about 300 prisoners escaped from my prison, and all I see is the ring leader and his flunkies."

"Brook, Boxy, you guys go ahead, I'll deal with Walker." Danny said as Brook and Box Ghost backed away as Danny charged at Walker with his glowing fists. Once his fist touches Walker's face, Walker blocked his fist using a white shield.

Brook and Box Ghost went invisible as they made their escape. They past through Walker unnoticed as Walker focuses on the Ghost Boy. 'Bye Danny, I hope you'll reunite with your girlfriend. And of your feeling down, come to my realm to get your groove on! Yohohohoho!' Brook thought, as he and Box Ghost went somewhere else in the ghost zone.

"Why don't you give up?" Walker told as his white hair flown past his face "You are weak, a prisoner of my domain. Your just a lowly punk that has violent urges." Danny uppercuts Walker by giving him a roundhouse kick, but Walker grabbed his boot and swing him like a bat, by throwing him on a wall.

"CHAINS!" Walker cried out, as he sends multiple chain cuffs towards Danny. As the cuffs wrapped around Danny, Walker pulled him up, and slam his fist on Danny's Stomach. Danny coughs out ectoplasm from the punch, as he lie down on the floor. "Why don't you give up? If you don't, I'll have to execute you till your nothing but a puddle of ectoplasm on the floor!" Walker said as he chuckled.

Danny then did some quick thinking, he transformed into his human self, causing the chains to fall down to the floor, and shocking Walker. "Wha-what? Your human?" Walker said in disbelief.

"I did some quick thinking, this zone is supposed to be the flipside of the Earth. So on Earth, ghosts can walk through walls with their intangibility, and then I did some quick thinking, what if in the Ghost Zone, the humans are the ghosts?" Danny then walked through Walker, causing the ghost warden to be in a state of shock. Walker turned around and saw Danny jumped out of the hole and fall down from the floating island, but shifts back to Phantom as he flies out of the prison.

Walker, looking shocked, fell to his knees as he raised his fists as they slammed them to the ground "Damn It!" He shouted.

/

Somewhere in the Ghost Zone.

Danny searched, and searched for Sam around every realm of the Ghost Zone. With no luck, he sat on a floating rock, brooding over why he couldn't find Sam.

"I should've bring her here." Danny said to himself "If only I went alone, she would've rounded up in trouble. Where could she be?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Said a voice.

Danny looked behind him and to his surprise, it was a man with a top hat, and next to him is...

"Sam!" Danny shouts as he hugged the goth girl with a tight embraced "I'm so glad your safe!"

"Me too, Danny." Sam told him as she hugged him back "I've been worrying you when that ghost caught you."

"And I escaped." Danny added, then turned to the Man with the top hat "So whose your friend."

"That will be on another time." Said the man "For now, you need to go back to your world, where you belong." He said as he waved his scepter around Danny and Sam as the two disappeared from the Ghost Zone.

'Looks like I'll be observing him more.' The man thought as he disappeared as well.

/

Fenton House

After they returned to Tucker's attic, Tucker asked them some questions about how long they were in the Ghost Zone and what's it like. Danny told him the details of how he escaped from a ghost prison, while Sam told how she ended up in a Midieval realm. Tucker obsorbed the info, and typed it on his computer to record the information about the ghost zone.

As they leave Tucker's house, Danny offers Sam to stay at his place. She accepted, as the two headed towards Danny's house. As soon as Danny opens the door, they are met with a smiling Jazz, making Sam a little creeped out about Danny's sister.

"Jazz, what are you smiling about?" Danny asked with concern.

"I'm smiling because you two decide to make it official!" Jazz squeed, Danny and Sam looked confused "When I heard from Tucker that you two went out to the movies together, that means you two went out on a date!"

'I'm going to kill Tucker for this.' Danny and Sam thought the same.

"Uh, Jazz. Do you think I can spend the night here?" Sam asked. "My parents are already on a business trip and my Grandma is in charged of the house."

"Sure, just call your grandma and I'm sure I have some clothes for you to wear, I was a rebel like you once." Jazz told her.

Sam smiled as she sits on the couch in the living room. Danny did the same as he sits next to her Ashe turns on the tv "So, what would you like to watch?" He asked.

"I heard Edward Scissorhands is playing on ABC family in 5." Sam said, as Danny changed the channel to see the opening credits of the movie.

Suddenly, Danielle walks into the living room and saw the two "Hey, guys, heard your watching a movie."

"Yes we are, Danielle." Danny replied.

"Wanna watch with?" Sam offered.

"Sure." Danielle replied, she sits in the middle between Danny and Sam as they watched Edward Scissorhands together.

It was about almost through the movie's end, Danielle fell asleep, only Danny and Sam watched the movie. Sam was astonished by the ice dance scene of the movie where Edward creates an ice sculpture while the character, Kim, dances around the snow from the ice sculpture. Sam always picture herself and Danny as the two characters.

When the movie was over, Danny took Danielle to bed as he head towards his room, while Sam sleeps in the guest room.

It was a long night for them.

/

Walker's Prison

Inside of his office, Walker is devistated. His prisoners have escaped and its only the fault of Danny Phantom. The only relief for him is that the only prisoners that didn't escaped are Wulf, a few troublemakers, and 'that guy'. The young ghostly warden shivered about the thought of 'that guy' to be set loose from his prison.

Suddenly, the door to his office opens. Walker looked at the visitor and said "What do you want, Vlad?"

Vlad, making his presence known, replied "Why Walker, can't an old business man can come and visit his old friend?"

"Your an egotistical madman who uses his riches to get what he want?" Walker pointed out. "Last I was alive, you tried to buy the Packer's team."

Vlad, looking emotionless, scoffs it off as he speak "Ok Walker, how about this, I need someone, that's you, to be one of my new partners."

"And what so I get out of this?" Walker asked.

Vlad smiled, "You can get the chance of getting revenge on the person who did some fine damage in your prison. Danny Phantom." He said as he held his hand up.

Walker smiled as he shakes Vlad's hand in agreement.

/

A/N

Alright, now I've gotten that arc out of the way, here's a preview for next chapter:

As Danny patrols through the night, he meets two vigilantes. One is a master of disguise, while the other takes the law by her own hands. Meanwhile, Johnny 13 is planning to recruit members for the Shadows, and he has an eye on a certain black hair boy. Will Danny's life takes in for the worse turn?

Also, for those who are artists, I'm giving you an oppertunity of a Danny Phantom/Edward Scissorhands art. Or a fanfic if you like.

Please write your Reviews and tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 14: The Huntress, and Amorphous

I do not own Danny Phantom

Enjoy

/

Oct. 12 - Downtown Amity - 8:56pm

"So far, so clear." Danny said as he fly threw the city of Amity. "The Shadows have been too quiet lately, and that's not good. I wonder if its that Johnny 13 guy doing?"

Suddenly, he heard a girlish shreek "Looks like trouble." He said as he flew towards the direction of where the scream came from. As he flown through the alley way, he saw 3 guys, wearing jackets that matches the Shadows, and a woman whose hiding from the trash cans. He then heard beatings, the ghostly boy takes a closer look and saw the action.

One member of the Shadows is being beaten up by a red masked person with a womanly shaped build. Her red mask covers her whole head with black visor lense. She wore a full red bodysuit with black stripes on her sides and thigh areas. She's beating the thuggish man with two black combat sticks as she beats the man down.

'Wow, wouldn't want to be on her bad side, but she looked like she can handle it herself.' Danny thought, 'Still, it doesn't seem right to beat these guys merciless.' but the red girl looked at Danny after she beats the crook "What do you want, ghost boy?" She asked, startled Danny.

"Well, I've noticed that you did quite a number on these guys." Danny stated, looking at the fallen criminals "But don't you think you should tone it down a little? Cause these guys would round up in a hospital than jail."

"Please, these guys deserve for what they did." The Red girl said, but before Danny could say anything, police sirens can be heard. Danny flew out of the scene, leaving the Red girl to deal with the police as they got here. But she was gone.

/

Oct. 13 - Casper High - 9:00am

The talk about last night's rumored 'Red Hunteress' has spread throughout the school. The rumors spread like wildfire, saying she's claiming territory on parts of Amity, or that she's competing the Phantom hero for the title of protector of Amity.

"Are you sure your not worried about this Red Huntress?" Sam asked Danny in concern.

"I'm positive, Sam." Danny reply "The Red Huntress seems to have the right mind of justice, but that doesn't mean I can't keep in eye out for her actions."

"What do you mean?"

"Well basically, she's like the Punisher without the rat-at-tat tat, like she's very vengeful on something." Danny told, surprising Sam. "If she takes things too far, then I'm concerned."

Then, Tucker met up with the two "Hey guys, did you hear about the two new students in our homeroom?" He asked.

"New students?" Danny and Sam said in unison.

"Yeah, according to my PDA, one is the daughter of a famous scientist, and the other is another techno-geek like me." Tucker looked through the info and got their names "Jennifer Wakeman and Sheldon Oswalds."

"Is one with blue hair and the other with a chipped tooth?" Danny asked.

"How did you know?" Tucker asked "Do you have Esper now?"

"He means, they're walking towards our direction." Sam said as the three looked at the new students.

The girl in question is a Caucassion girl with blue hair tied to pigtails. She has teal blue eyes and freckles on her cheeks. She wore a blue t-shirt and a short blue skirt, aqua knee stockings, and white blue boots. She is about Sam's height. She looked like she came from an anime.

Next to her is a a tan boy with short black greasy hair that resembles Danny's, but also has freckles and chip tooth. He wore a red jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and red and black sneakers.

The blue hair girl walks up to the trio and spoke to them "Excuse me, but do you know where is room 107 is?"

Danny replied "First door to the right. You must be-"

"Jenny Wakeman and Sheldon Oswald." Replied the boy, "We're in the same classroom, right?"

"Yeah, names Danny Fenton by the way." Danny greeted, "My two compadres are Tucker Foley, and Sam Manson."

"'Sup." Tucker and Sam replied in unison.

"Hello to you too." Jenny respond "Well, we must go to our classrooms now, it's nice knowing you Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, and Sam Manson." She said as she heads towards her assigned classroom.

"I-It's good to see you guys too." Sheldon said as he follows Jenny.

As the two are gone from the trio's sight, Sam points out "Okay, what was that?"

"You noticed something odd about her, too?" Danny replied.

"All I noticed is that she didn't even blinked." Sam said with a puzzled look.

"C'mon, guys, lets not be too judge mental, I mean she and her friend are new here." Tucker concluded.

/

Vladcorps- 10:05am

In the underground lab, Vlad Masters, Dr. Technus, and Penelope Spectra, are introduced to Skulker, Desiree, and the new ghosts with them.

"Welcome back, Skulker." Vlad greeted, as he sees his hired bounty hunter, with him is Ember and Vortex "And I see you've made some new friends."

"The name's Ember, old man." She replied with a annoyed tone.

"Ember? As an the Ember McClain?" Dr. Technus asked, as Ember nodded "So your a ghost too?"

"Enough introductions!" Vortex yelled with his booming voice "We came here because Skulker told us about you. Who knew Vlad Masters is a half ghost."

"So, you must be that former weatherman that uses ecto-chemicals to control the weather?" Vlad stated. "And it looks like it mutated you into a monsterous ghost that controls the weather." He said with a smirk.

Before Vortex can say anything, Penelope's phone rings and she answers it. "Hello?" She said, as she hears someone on the phone. She nodded, and closed it and turns to Vlad "There's someone here to see you, Vlad. Someone named Johnny Baldwin."

"Aw, that must be my new hired enforcers." Vlad stated as walks out of the lab "Nic, Penny, why don't you two show our guests around and keep them company." He said as he exit the lab.

Penelope looks uninterested about the new guests, but decides to entertain them "So, any of you fellow ghosts have any friends and relatives still alive here in this world?"

"Fellow ghosts?" Ember question the lady in red "Your a ghost too?"

"A ghost succumbus, actually." Penelope reply. "Now, answer my question, please?"

"Well, I don't have anyone here alive, other than my parents, and Sam Manson." Ember reply, which caught Penelope Spectra's attention.

"Ooh, tell me about your friend? She seems interesting." Spectra said with a sinister look.

Ember, not concerned about the look Spectra gave, answered "Well, she's my youngest friend that understands me and would listen to my music."

Meanwhile, Dr. Technus came to Skulker and whispered "So, which girl your dating? The blue hair one, or that sexy, harem ghost over their?"

Skulker, looking at the professor weirdly, respond "I'm not dating anyone, Dr. Technus, I'm bound to my work as a hunter, and what I want is that Ghost whelp's pelt."

"Uh...ew." Dr. Technus said with a disgusted look on his face.

/

Amity Police Station- 5:36pm

In the office of the Commisioner, Damon Gray is looking at the photos of the new vigilante in Amity, and this time, it isn't the Phantom hero.

At first, Damon was looking at the Phantom hero as some kind of vigilante that takes justice in his own hands. But according to the news, and his daughter, Valerie, they claimed that the Phantom hero is really a ghost. Damon isn't the one to believe in ghosts, because that's just something from movies, but if the Phantom is a ghost, then how the hell do you arrest a supernatural being? But after doing some thinking, maybe the Phantom can help out the city.

But then there's this new vigilante, who calls herself "The Red Huntress". Unlike the Phantom hero, she's merciless to the criminals. From the reports, she beats up a sub gang of the Shadows, and from the criminals injuries, she broke a lot of bones.

Coming inside of his office, is Officer Maurice Foley, Damon's trusted rookie officer. "You wanted to see me, sir?" Foley asked.

"Yes Maurice, I have an assignment for you." Damon reply as he handed in a file.

"Am I being promoted, sir?" Foley hopefully asked.

"No." Damon reply "But you might, I want you to investigate any Shadows activity. They've been very quiet since the infamous Johnny 13 came back from his 7 year hiatus after the turf war between the Shadows and the now desolved female gang, the Banshees."

"I still remember that, it was as worse as the Rodney King riot of '92." Maurice stated, getting shivers from the memories. "It was a good thing it didn't reach the neighborhood area, sir."

"Yes, but some of our finest didn't make it, especially my wife." Damon reply, sadly. He looked at the picture frame of his wife, Chelsea. She has long, ebony hair that reach to her shoulders and brown eyes. She looked like his daughter.

"She was a great paramedic, Damon." Maurice stated.

"Thanks, Maurice." Damon muttered, as another officer comes inside his office. He has blonde hair and wears black shades "Excuse me, sir." He said.

"Yes, what can I do for you..." Damon squinted his eyes to see the officer's name tag "...Manny?"

The blonde cop pulls out a folder of pictures and throw them on Damon's desk "I just want you to see this, Commish." He said as he leaves the office, leaving a dumbfound Damon and Maurice.

"Is he new?" Maurice asked, as Damon gave a 'I don't know' look.

Unknown to them, and any other officer, the blonde cop, Manny, head out back of the station and hide himself inside of a dark alley. Manny hid in the shadows as he pulls is face off, revealing a blank mask covering his face.

"Soon Jeremy, people will see who your really are." Muttered the mysterious man.

"Whose Jeremy?" Said a young voice.

The mysterious person look up and saw a floating boy, with white hair and green eyes.

"So you're the rumored Phantom I've been hearing about?" He said.

"Yep," Phantom reply "I was patrolling around town when I spotted a police officer in a dark alley. What freaked me out is that you've ripped your face off." Phantom hovered towards the masked man "Just, who are you?"

"You can call me, Amorpho." He introduced himself "Short for amorphous, meaning 'taking shape or form', I can make my body turned into different shapes, male or female, I can wear masks created from my white mask because it has a special particle tissue that can change into the person I want. I can also shed the face like a snake by tearing it off of me."

"That sounds cool." Phantom comments "But I got to ask, whose Jeremy?"

Amorpho clenched his fist, "He is the man that ruined my life. That file I send the Commissioner, they were photographic evidence that an employee guards from Manson Enterprise are from a subgroup of the Shyamalan family!"

"That mafia group?" Phantom asked, familiar with Amity's most notorious mafia family. Sine they moved their base from New York in the 1950's, they've been causing crime around Amity and Elmerton for years. They are known to have killed rival families, like the Airbendi Family, and the Soka Triads. Since then, they're the most territorial crime family in Amity's history. But what surprises Danny the most is this revelation of what Amorpho said "Wait, Jeremy as in Jeremy Manson?! As in, CEO of Manson Enterprise? But why?" He said with disbelief that Sam's father is involved with gangsters.

"All I know is that Jeremy is up to no good. He's associated with some other business partner which I'm not sure who." Amorpho answered.

"What did Jeremy did to you that made you want revenge?" Danny asked in concern.

Amorpho didn't say anything, as he respond "I have nothing against his family, especially that daughter of his. Sam Manson was her name, sweet child." He sighs "I never got a chance to tell her good-bye." He said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Look, is this twenty questions?" Amorpho defensively yelled and starts to calm down "Ok, look, I need to go, see you later my fellow vigilante." Amorpho said as he ran past Danny. Before Danny could catch up to him, he was already gone.

'First the Red Huntress, now a guy who's the Master of Disguise, what's next, a guy in spider pajamas?' Danny thought as he hears an alarm from a bank "Well, time to jet." He said as he fly towards the bank to stop the robbers.

/

Elmerton- 7:40pm

"So Johnny, what did that Masters fella want with us?" Asked on Shadow grunt.

Johnny 13 respond "My fellow Shadows, we've been giving a hired job as Vladcorp's Enforcers. He hired us to search for members, and he has given us some potential kids." Johnny threw in some pictures of other teens, most of them from Casper High, including a picture of Danny Fenton "He even said I can use force if I had to." He said with a sinister chuckle.

"All right! We're getting more crew members!"

"It's all thanks to Johnny and his magic ring!"

"Hail Vladcorps! Hail Johnny 13!"

The Shadows continued to chant, but unknown to them, a floating vampire like ghost is watching the Shadows with a smirk on his face.

"It's so much fun, wrecking the boy's social life and reputation."

/

Cliffhanger!

So, I guess you can tell who's who in the story, with many mysteries to solve, Vlad assembling a team of evil ghosts, and who is the Red Huntress? Find out next time!

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 15: The Blue Girl

I do not own Danny Phantom

Enjoy

/

Oct. 14 - Casper High - 12:50pm

"I'm telling you, Lancer, these vigilantes are a manace!" Yelled Ms. Teslaff, the school's gym teacher whose build makes her look like a large man. "Especially that Phantom kid." She adds while reading the latest newspaper about how Phantom stops a buglary, and a second article is about the Red Huntress

"Oh come now, Ms. Teslaff," Lancer replied "It's thanks to him that Amity's crime rate is low."

"But aren't you curious about this guy? For all we know this spectral delinquent is up to something!" She retorted. She looked at the clock as she gets up from her desk "Well, time to get those lazy-ass students to exersize, especially Foley." She walks out and shuts the door, hard.

Mr. Lancer sighs "Well, at least the city's safe."

/

Gym class - 1:00pm

Outside of the track and football field, all of Casper High students, including the new students Jenny and Sheldon, as they'll greeted by Ms. Teslaff, the coach that doesn't show mercy, who once a Navy Seal.

"All right, you bunch of out-of-shape mongrels," She started "Today, each of you are going to run across a lap on the tracks. I'll be testing out your speed and timing. Ms. Wakeman, since you and Mr. Oswald are new, how about you go first.

"Yes Ms. Teslaff." Jenny said as she's about to step, but Sheldon quickly whispered in her ear. She nodded as she goes onto the track line. This goes unnoticed to Danny as he has sensitive hearing. He swore he heard Sheldon told Jenny 'Try not to look suspicious'. Danny wonders what that meant as he saw Jenny prepared for the track.

"1...2...3...GO!" Teslaff said as Jenny ran across, but to the student's unexpectations, Jenny was really fast. She ran around the track, the way she sprint is like she's not tired. When she ran towards the finish line, Ms. Teslaff timed her as the watch saids

"1:00:00?!" Ms. Teslaff said in disbelief, as well as the other students who looked shocked in disbelief that the blue hair girl can run that fast, not to mention beat Dash's record.

"Man, she's fast!"

"Like, just like a roadrunner!"

"Or a hedgehog!"

"She should join the Olympics!"

"She didn't even catch her breath!"

Many of the students are commenting about Jenny's extraordinary performance. The only ones who didn't speak about her is Danny, who's too into deep thought about Jenny's inhuman-like speed.

'There's something about those two new students that seems a bit off.' He thought.

Sam noticed this and said his name "Danny?"

"Yeah, Sam." He reply, getting out of his thoughts.

"Everything alright in there?" She said, Danny shook his head.

"I'm fine, Sam." He reassured, then look at her and whisper "Look, I want you to keep on a lookout for Jenny Wakeman."

"What, why?" She asked.

He answered "I have a feeling that our new classmates aren't who we thought."

"Isn't that just paranoia?" Sam remarked, earning a glare from Danny, "Okay, okay, if it makes you feel better, I'll ask her if she and Sheldon wants to hang out with us."

"Great...wait, what?"

/

3:31pm - around the neighborhood.

"Wow, thanks for asking us to hangout with you guys." Jenny comments as she, and Sheldon joins Danny, Sam, and Tucker to walk towards Danny's house.

"Hey, it was no trouble." Danny reply "We just want to welcome our new classmates with open arms."

Sheldon, feeling unconvinced, spoke "Why are you guys so nice to us? We're the least popular kids in the social latter."

"So are we." Tucker replied "Sam's a goth, Danny's a delinquent, and I'm a womanizing techno-geek."

"Cough-bullshit-cough" Danny faked coughed, earning a glare from Tucker.

As the five walked past an Auto Shop, a young man, about a foot taller than Danny, shoved the raven haired teen out of the way, as he shouts "Watch it, punk!"

"Well excuse you, buddy." Danny muttered, as he rubs his shoulders.

"Are you alright, Danny?" Sam asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He reply, as he and the others continue to walk back home.

/

Fenton Residense - 3:40pm

"Nice place you got there, Danny." Jenny comments as she explore through the living room and to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Jen." Danny reply as he takes out a pack of sodas "Sodas anyone?"

Sam, Tucker, and Sheldon, grabbed each of their own sodas, except for Jenny. "Don't you want some, Jenny?"

Jenny tilted her head "No thanks, I'm good." She said as she sat down on the couch next to Sam.

Sheldon gulps his drink, and starts a conversation "Soooo, I've heard about this Phantom hero guy around school. Is it true that he's a ghosts?" This cause Danny to choked on his drink.

Danny hit his chest as he breaths in and out. He sighs and answers "Well, we don't know about that, do we Sam, Tuck?" He asked, as the two nodded 'no'.

Jenny looked around the area, and asked "So Danny, when's your parents getting home?" The only responce was silence in the room. Danny frowned at the question, which Jenny immediately figure it out "Oh my gosh," she gasped "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's alright, Jenny." Danny assured, trying to not sound sad "It's nothing we can do. You know what they say, God has other plans." He said in a calm tone.

Jenny still felt guilty, tries to change the subject "So, do you have any brothers and sisters here?"

"Two sisters, the oldest is Jazz and the youngest is Danielle. Jazz is the school's new school thyrapist in case of some students get mental breakdowns." Danny explained.

Then the door opens, revealing a 12 year old raven-haired girl wearing a red hoodie, and blue jeans. "Hey, I'm home." Said the youngest Fenton, Danielle. She noticed her brother, Sam, and Tucker are here, but she didn't recognized the other two guests "Who's your new friends?"

"Hello, my name is Jenny, and my friend over there is Sheldon." Jenny introduced, but then, something about Jenny's eyes turned blurry, and she fell onto the floor, hard.

THUD!

Everyone in the room gasp when they saw their new friend fell faced to the floor, making an unnatual thud noise that shocked Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Danielle. But their expression change to panic as they saw her body didn't move. "Jenny!" They all yelled, as Sheldon came to Jenny's unconcious form, as did Danny and Sam as they kneel down to her. "I'm going to turn her over, Sam will loosened her clothes." Danny told as he tries to turn over to Jenny, but the strangest thing is, she's not budging over, trying to move her is like lifting a truck!

'Man, how can a girl this slim be this heavy?' Danny thought, as Sam joins in to flip her body over. With the help of their will power, they finally flipped her over. When the unconcious Jenny is face up, her eyes were still opened, but her blue eyes...

Her two set of eyes were showing an image of the number 15 and the percent symbol beeping on and off. This shocked Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Dani, except for Sheldon, who just sighs.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag." Sheldon muttered.

/

Underground - 4:00pm

Underneath the streets of Amity, lies an abandoned underground subway station. The reason it was abandoned is because due to a subway accident 12 years ago. But someone founded the station and uses it as his own, personal secret base lab with machines, a tv set, chemistry set, tables, fridge, and a bed.

Living inside the lab, is Amorpho, the faceless crusader that never reached public knowledge. He wants to be hidden and lived underground and makes sure no one discovers the place. The only friends he's ever had is his A.I. Computer named P.A.M.; Programing Advanced Monitor, and the rats he shared food with whenever they passed by.

Amorpho studied the vile he's gotten from Manson Enterprise's labs, which creates medicine. This scared Amorpho, because when Mansons announced a new subscriptional medicine, he immediately take a look at it and discovers that the colorless liquid form of the medicine has some addictives and illegal substance.

Amphetamine.

"I need to stop this drug from mass producing." Amorpho tells himself, "Jeremy, what would you accomplish with this?"

/

Fenton Residense - 4:01pm

The group, including Danielle, all sat on the table inside the large kitchen. They were all starring at Sheldon in shocked about Sheldon's confession.

"Jenny Wakeman is a robot?!" Danny questions, as they saw Jenny, lying on the chair, charging with a plug connected to her head.

"Yeah, that's the nutshell, he-he." Sheldon half-chuckled "But please guys, can you keep it a secret?" He pleaded.

Danny looked at Sam, whose sitting between him and Danielle, as the two girls nodded in understanding. He then turned to Tucker, who immediately nodded in agreement. Danny looked at both Sheldon and the sleeping Jenny and told "Your secret's safe, man."

Sheldon smiled as Tucker spoke "But can you tell us how did you created a robot girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Sheldon defensively squealed, "Oh no, its not like that, and I didn't created her, her mom built her."

"Wait, her mom, Dr. Wakeman, genius inventor?" Sam stated "Why would she build an android model and have her applied in school?"

Sheldon, rubbing his head, replies "Well, here's the thing. You see, we were sent here on a mission to find information about this ghost boy, The Phantom Hero." Everyone frozed, as Sheldon continues "And we saw who photographed the papers, it was you Danny."

"So you came here to find information on Phantom, through me?" Danny said, in a almost spiteful tone.

"Look, we're not here to interrigate you about it, we just want to know-" suddenly, Jenny's eyes starts glowing blue as she wakes up.

She was finally charged.

"I'm back online!" Jenny exclaims, as she earns weird stares from everyone, except Sheldon. Jenny notice this and turns to Sheldon "I blacked out again, did I?" She asked as Sheldon nodded.

/

Well, that was another chapter posted.

Yes, Jenny from Teenage Robot has appeared, because I want to make Rise of Danny Phantom as not just a stand alone series, but I would make it like a whole superheroes popping up story. They will be more heroes from other shows, and other villains as well. I won't tell you who, but your guests is mine.

So here's a preview for next chapter:

Students from Casper High are being forced as members of the Shadows, making Danny Phantom and the Red Huntress to work together to investigate, only for Danny's human half to be joined in by Johnny's shadows. Will the help of his new allies save him?

Please remember to comment, follow, fave, and REVIEW!


End file.
